Story
by oldacc
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. What adventure will she find? Her journey starts when she is made Head Girl, and discovering she has to share a dorm with her enemy, Draco Malfoy. Or is he an enemy? DMHG
1. New Term

A/N: Hello Peoples! This is my first fanfic, Hermione's Dilemma. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, everything you don't I created. Simple.  
  
--Hermione's POV--  
  
Hermione Granger was eagerly waiting for her seventh year of Hogwarts. In her opinion, the seventh year was the most important and needed all her attention. During the holidays Hermione had read every book that she suspected might include some information for her NEWTS, and had even worked out a timetable so that she knew when she had to study.  
  
Her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were also entering their 7th year too although Hermione very much doubted they had read a single page over the holidays.  
  
A noise broke her thoughts. A barn owl had just landed on her window with an envelope in its beak. Hermione opened her window and took the letter from the owl's mouth; it swooped off before she could so much as thank it.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl for this year. You are expected to meet with the Prefects and Head Boy on the Hogwarts Express where we shall go over the expectations and rules for your position. Don't be late.  
  
Regards Minerva McGonagall  
  
Hermione was surprised and proud all at once. What would everyone think of her? What would Harry and Ron say? Who was the Head Boy? It was the 1st of September, the day she would be going back to Hogwarts. She dressed in muggle clothes and hauled her trunk down the stairs. Her cousins had been in the holidays, and taught her a charm to make her hair look pretty. Instead of it being wild and bushy it flowed down her back and had several soft curls at the bottom. She had actually given makeup a try and realized it brought out her nice features, and wore A black tank top with jeans to the station which complimented her eyes.  
  
'I wonder where Hermione is.' Ron said to Harry.  
  
'She'll be here, she's probably having a bit of trouble getting her stuff together.' Harry replied casually.  
  
Hermione walked up to them.they just stared.  
  
'Um.hi.' Ron managed.  
  
'Stop being such a baby, Ron' Hermione snapped.  
  
'How.how do you know my name?' Ron stuttered.  
  
'Let's see, I'm in your house, I'm one of your best friends and I roamed the castle with you last year on prefect duties last year!' Hermione laughed. Ron turned to Harry, ' Well fancy that.' Harry gave him a dirty look.  
  
'It's Hermione, Ron!' Harry sighed.  
  
'HERMIONE! You look.good.' Ron said, clearly astounded.  
  
'Yes.well.I'll see you on the train then,' Hermione sighed and made her way towards Ginny who she had barely spoken to all summer. She didn't seem to have much to say, although she was pleased to see Hermione.  
  
News had already traveled around the school that Hermione had become Head Girl, seeing that Harry and Seamus had taken it upon themselves to tell everyone.  
  
Hermione turned toward the Hogwarts Express and bumped into a tall blonde boy. His hair bordered his face perfectly and he had a slight tan. The boy was wearing muggle clothing; a plain white top with baggy jeans. Hermione couldn't help but think he was extremely hot.  
  
The boy looked up revealing his grey eyes, 'Sorry, didn't see you there.' he mumbled.  
  
'Th-That's quite al-alright' Hermione heard herself stutter. WHAT AM I THINKING? She thought to herself as she headed towards the Hogwarts Express. He's hot, but he could be anyone!  
  
'Hermione.. come in.. Hermione.?' Ginny shouted.  
  
'Oh, sorry.I just.well.let's hurry; I don't want to miss the train.after all.. I am head girl.' she replied dreamily.  
  
Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express quickly, eager to get a good seat.  
  
Hermione said goodbye to her friends and started searching for her compartment, she didn't want to give Professor McGonagall the wrong impression. Hermione was determined to live up to her expectations.  
  
She entered the prefects and heads compartment. The boy from the station was there along with that year Prefects.  
  
'Please congratulate this years prefects and heads. I'm sure all of you are ready to take on this responsibility willingly and fairly,' Professor McGonagall grinned as the students congratulated each other. 'You will be on a committee where you will organize school dances and other various occasions. Professor Dumbledore has decided that the Head Girl and Boy will share a room-Miss Granger-Mr Malfoy-that means you.'  
  
Malfoy! The guy is MALFOY? How could I be so stupid? I have to share a room with him too! Hermione thought, a surprised look on her face.  
  
'I have nothing more to say, please stay in the compartment as we are quite full this year," Professor McGonagall finished, and she left them to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Hermione got out the latest edition of Hogwarts, A History as the prefects discussed what they had done in the holidays. Malfoy sat staring at Hermione, no expression on his face whatsoever.  
  
After a while the prefects started to sneak out to go into their own compartments that contained their own friends. Hermione couldn't really be bothered sneaking back into her own compartment. She much proffered it here where she could concentrate on reading. After quite some time only her and Malfoy were left, leaving Hermione feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
'You've changed, Granger, you look different,' Malfoy finally said.  
  
'So do you,' she replied, rolling her eyes at Malfoy's trademark smirk. "Can you learn to smile because that smirk is really annoying.'  
  
'You should learn how to mind your own business, your butting in is really annoying, you filthy little mudblood.'  
  
Hermione flinched at his last words. She tried not to show signs of defeat, but she was failing miserably.  
  
'I expect we'll be arriving soon, I'm going to change into my robes.'  
  
Malfoy smirked and got up. He started to drag himself out of the compartment when Hermione smiled.  
  
'You won't be needing to get out,' she giggled. 'There are simple spells that I happen to know.' She flicked her wand and a black curtain formed around her. She grinned as she heard Malfoy sit back down.  
  
Hermione dressed herself in her Gryffindor robes and reapplied her lipgloss. When she was finally satisfied Hermione flicked her want again and the curtain disappeared.  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat. 'Do you think you could.umm.you know."  
  
'Yes, stand up,' Hermione replied. Malfoy stood. Although he was probably the most confident boy at Hogwarts, he nervously stood. In fairness, Hermione could take advantage of this situation if she really felt like it.  
  
Trying her hardest not to hex Malfoy she flicked her wand again. The black curtain formed once again.  
  
A long time passed. Malfoy sure took a long time dressing himself. He was probably fussing over his hair too, she thought to herself. Finally Malfoy stepped out.  
  
'You take your time, Malfoy,' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Unlike some, I care about how I look, which you would know nothing about, Granger,' he spat.  
  
'Whatever,' she spat back. Hermione decided it was no use wasting her breath on ferret boy, and so she returned to Hogwarts, A History. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice that Malfoy was staring at her, a dreamy look in his steely gray eyes.  
  
--Draco's POV--  
  
Granger, that filthy little mudblood. I never wanted to see her face again. It's all changed now. Her hair isn't so bushy anymore, and instead of sounding like a know-it-all little girl who's head is too big for her body, Hermione seemed so innocent. Somehow she had managed to shrink her teeth, and she even wore makeup. Granger hadn't made one comment about my father, and she hasn't even called me Ferret-Boy yet.  
  
Hermione Granger has changed in so many ways. Father would be so angry if he found out I was sharing a common room with her. He'll make sure I make her life a living hell, but I don't know how far I want to push it. She seems so relaxed about things, although that mudblood comment must've really hurt her feelings.  
  
I couldn't help it. I started staring at her, making sure I took in every feature of her body, good or bad. She looked so damn hot when she was oblivious.  
  
Granger must've read that book a hundred times. I can't see how she can concentrate on such a boring topic for so long. I was just taking in her legs when she threw me a filthy look.  
  
'Why are you staring at me? Granger asked. It's not like I'm important. I'm nothing to you pure bloods.'  
  
'I wasn't staring at you, Granger. Why would I want to do that?'  
  
'I have no idea.but you were staring, don't even attempt to deny it.'  
  
Malfoy decided to avoid replying to her comeback. He just sat there as Hermione excitedly flipped through the pages of Hogwarts, A History.  
  
Suddenly the Hogwarts Express came to a hault. Students began talking as they got out of the train.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chappie One. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. I'd really appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story. The faster I get my reviews the quicker I update.  
  
So you know when I have updated the story, please leave your e-mail address. I will e-mail you when the next Chappie is up. If you would rather me not do this, don't leave your e-mail addy.  
  
Happy New Year! 


	2. Tears

A/N: Hello Everyone. Here is the second Chappie. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I think I'm going to put each Chapter up when I've finished them. I like doing long chapters, so expect a wait. Reviews motivate me!  
  
From now on * are thoughts because I really can't be bothered saying 'she/he thought' all the time:)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's all! Actually, I also own Sheena! She's my little creation.. Too bad she's only mentioned once in the whole story.never mind. Everything you recognize is J.K Rowling's! Everything you don't belongs to me!  
  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings: Thank you for your review. Thanks very much for your advice! I see what you mean about the POVS. I'm making them so.it sort of follows them around if you know what I mean. Thanks!  
  
Sk8erpunkGCpnay: THANKS=)  
  
SeCrEtLeY Tom's: Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad you liked it  
  
Chapter Two- Tears Are Not Enough  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
The sorting ceremony was quite ordinary. Each child got sorted, and the house would clap as the student joined its table, however Hermione wasn't taking any notice. Her thoughts were somewhere else. Her last sorting ceremony, her last year.  
  
Dumbledore congratulated Hermione and Malfoy on being Head Boy and Girl, and then took them up to their new dorm.  
  
'The password is serpent and lioness. Please don't forget it,' Professor McGonagall explained. 'I would like you two to behave yourselves. You aren't usually very friendly with each other.' Malfoy smirked, but Hermione kept her serious expression. 'Mr Malfoy, I might remind you that if you two don't get along, you may have your privileges taken away from you.' Professor McGonagall muttered the password and they climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
The common room was a large room with what looked like extremely comfortable armchairs. To their right there was a bookshelf and small table for completing homework. On the left was a long table with lots of chairs. The walls were decorated with red and silver, red from Gryffindor and silver from Slytherin.  
  
'This is where your meetings will be held,' Professor McGonagall explained, pointing at the long table. 'I expect this room to be kept clean, and nothing damaged.'  
  
The three walked promptly up the stairs. They were extremely beautiful, with Quidditch patterns on one side and on the other a gorgeous white dove looked like it was flying by.  
  
'Through here,' Professor McGonagall continued, 'Are your rooms. If you look closely your names are engraved into the door, so there is no confusion or fights. From your rooms are your personal bathrooms. You may decorate your rooms in any way you would like. Enjoy.'  
  
Hermione tiptoed into her room. It was fairly big, and decorated with Gryffindor colours. She had a large queen sized bed and a cosy red armchair. In the corner was her trunk, and next to it was a large stereo. * It must be have some sort of enchantment because I don't think you can listen to music this way at Hogwarts *  
  
Hermione opened the other door, and to her surprise she discovered a beautiful bathroom. It had light blue tiles on the walls, and a decent sized shower. It also had a pearly white toilet and matching sink. Behind a curtain was a grand bath (more like a pool.) Its taps had been polished several times, and had a healthy sparkle. * Maybe living with Malfoy is worth it, for all this glamour. *  
  
Hermione made her way to the common room. It was getting late and Hermione wanted to read another chapter of Hogwarts a History. She danced down the stairs, pleased with her new dormitory. Hermione was checking herself in the mirror, just as Draco trudged by.  
  
'Granger, you'd think looking at yourself in the mirror would frighten you to death,' he drawled.  
  
'If I was the most attractive girl in the universe you'd still try to bring me down. Quite frankly, I don't CARE what you think or say,' Hermione replied in a casual way.  
  
'Suit yourself.'  
  
Hermione was quite taken aback at this comment, but sat down to read Hogwarts, A History, shrugging his opinion off.  
  
After a while she went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
---Draco's POV-  
  
Draco still had those problems with Granger. Last year she would've snapped at him about the comment he made last night, but she seemed to just shrug it off.  
  
Draco decided to have a shower. He had learned he to be fresh to suck up to Snape. Getting every answer right meant he had to be wide-awake, and at that moment he was half-asleep. After all, he had double potions with the Gryffindors, his favourite subject and favourite house to have it with.  
  
Draco was heading down to breakfast, humming a random tune, when he heard a giggle. He turned around swiftly to see Hermione eating something, reading a book and giggling at him.  
  
'What are you laughing at, Mudblood?' Draco snapped.  
  
'Nothing, Malfoy, nothing,' she smiled.  
  
'What are you eating?'  
  
'Bacon and Eggs, Dobby brought them up for me. He brought a lot too. Do you want some, because I can't eat six eggs and a whole plate of bacon.'  
  
'Yes please.' * I don't know why I'm doing this; Mudblood could have done anything to them. She's probably trying to poison me. *  
  
* Her-Granger is actually nice once you get to know her. She doesn't even talk about books when you get into a conversation with her *  
  
'Well, we've got Potions, so I better get going. Snape isn't usually very understanding, especially when it comes to Gryffindors. Are you coming?'  
  
'I know what you mean. Yeah, I'll come with you.'  
  
Draco took his usual seat towards the front of the dungeon. He watched Granger sink into a seat next to Potter and pull out a quill and inkpot.  
  
'Today we will be making a complicated potion. It's extremely fast to brew but it is complicated-10 points from Gryffindor, I didn't say to touch your cauldron yet, Longbottom. I finally found a spell that will keep your cauldron from blowing up after your first attempt. I've partnered each of you with someone from the opposite house,' Snape growled, his lips curling. 'Potter, Parkinson. Weasley, Goyle. Thomas, Crabbe. Granger, Malfoy and finally Longbottom, Zambini. Leftovers will read a book. I don't think you're up to this task yet. No, Longbottom,' Snape sighed as Neville looked hopeful. 'I put you in for a laugh.'  
  
Everybody started to find their partner and lazily started on their potion. Snape flicked his wand to reveal a long list of ingredients and steps.  
  
'This Potion might appear in your NEWTS. This Potion is called 'Badmemserum.' * Nice Name. * 'When consumed it will bring out the persons worst memory-a bit like a Boggart, really. A drop of the potion will be enough to uncover the secret. The memory will appear in the cauldron. Too much might send the person into a frantic panic. You may proceed.'  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione immediately started on the Potion, assigning Draco to cutting the different ingredients as she carefully placed them inside the cauldron, stirring whenever the steps said so.  
  
'Granger, can we stop jobs for a while,' Malfoy asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a hollow look, but swapped jobs. * He's not too bad after all, not one snide remark about me being a mudblood. *  
  
'Granger, stop staring off into space and do some work,' Malfoy sniggered.  
  
Hermione immediately snapped out of her daydream and finished her job.  
  
'Your Potion should be a midnight blue colour. If not, you will need to write an essay on Badmemserum.'  
  
Hermione beamed as she looked down into her midnight blue potion. Looking around the room she could see most people had failed. The only successes were her own, Dean Thomas and Goyle's and amazingly Harry and Parkinson's.  
  
'We did it!' Hermione squealed.  
  
Malfoy chuckled at her excitement and said, 'Yeah, we did it.'  
  
'Those successful will now test their Badmemserum. Most of you would prefer to keep your memories private, so I've put a little spell on each cauldron. If you tell anybody each other's secret, you'll get a nasty surprise.'  
  
--Draco's POV--  
  
Draco took a drop of the potion, and then stared into the mixture. It swam around until finally Draco could see his father continuously putting the Crutio curse on him. He was only five at the time, and was rolling around on the ground screaming, crying out in pain.  
  
'Oh my goodness,' Hermione whispered, her eyes fluttering furiously. 'Draco, you should go straight to Dumbledore!'  
  
'Hermione, father would only intensify his beatings if he found out I had told Dumbledore. Trust me, it will do more harm then good.'  
  
Hermione looked at him fearfully, but then nodded. 'I understand. We're on first name basis then?'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
Hermione stared into the potion as Draco's screams died out. 'Draco, I'm sorry for everything. Everything I ever said to you-I never even thought that this-'  
  
'Hermione, just leave it, please?'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Draco slowly processed what she had said. * She's not so bad at all. I think I'm developing a crush on Hermione Granger. *  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
* I never realized what Draco had to go through all these years. I always thought he was an ignorant little shit, but he was really just being threatened and tortured by Lucious. How could I be so STUPID? *  
  
Hermione swallowed her drop of Badmemserum and took a deep breath. She stared into the cauldron, hoping it wasn't anything that would give Draco something to tease her about.  
  
Colours swam around until they slowly revealed the image of Hermione, the adventurous nine year old. Hermione's hair was bushier then ever, and her eyes were twinkling with excitement. Her grin was a lot like the one she had given Draco after they had successfully made Badmemserum. She was playing on the side of the road with her best muggle friend, Sheena, when a blue two door Toyota Echo came screaming down the street. Inside were her much-loved parents. Her mother's brown hair in her face as she screamed at her husband to stop the car. Her dad's eyes were full of anger, and the expression he was wearing was one of deep concentration and great dislike. His graying hair was messed up, and his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel. Suddenly there was a gigantic crash, as the car hit a telegraph pole, six feet in the air. A few seconds later the image changed to a church, a beautiful one at that. Her parents were both lying in coffins, and Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, her brown eyes cold as stone and her hair sticking out at all directions.  
  
Finally the image disappeared, but Hermione was glued to the ground. She could see Draco out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to show any weakness to him, but the urge to cry overcame her, and she broke out in urgent sobs.  
  
'Hermione, are you ok?' Draco asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, she just ran, not taking any notice what she was doing. Draco didn't run after her. He knew from his own experiences that at times like these, one would want nothing more then to be alone.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
After quite some time Draco decided to visit Hermione. He searched the school for her. Starting with the library and entering any room Hermione might have been in. He even entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, but she didn't seem to be anywhere.  
  
Finally Draco went back to his common room. Hermione was lying on the couch crying. He walked in and sat next to her.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione had being crying for ages. It felt to her as if the death of her parents had happened just yesterday, and she was reliving the painful months after their death. She wiped away her tears, swearing she wouldn't show any more weakness.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
She sat sobbing in his arms for quite some time. She never thought it would be Draco who'd be comforting her after something like that. The thought made her stomach turn. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back. Hermione felt really good inside, like she had drank a butter beer on a freezing cold day, and felt the warmth surge through her body.  
  
For hours she snuggled into Draco. Finally she had found someone she could talk to, who felt pain like she did. Draco had suffered so much, and so had she. Hermione realized her and Draco could relate to each other's problems. It felt good.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
A/N: How did you like Chappie Two? Sorry it took me a while to post. I went on holidays, so I didn't have a computer. I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. R&R peoples! It motivates me to post another Chapter!  
  
The lyrics are My Immortal (Evanescence)  
  
smokintomfelton  
  
P.S: If you have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them. I haven't planned the story or anything, the story controls me O.o Quite freaky really, but anyway.. GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!! 


	3. Gentle Giants

Hey peeps. This is the Third Chapter. Hope you like the story so far! I'm going to make it fairly long! Hagrid is included in this chapter. Sorry if I don't get some of his pronunciations right. It was pretty hard. !!! is now song lyrics.  
  
MoNkEyPeRsOn456: Thank you! Yeah, I love Evanescence too! Thanks for your idea!  
  
Arallahmenorah: Thanks! :  
  
Oooo: Thanks to you too  
  
sk8erpunkGCpnay: Thanks for your review! I'll try not to rush it. I'm aiming on making this story 30-40 chapters long, so I'm trying not to rush it!  
  
Jlfkjnsdkl: Thanks so much for your review. I like the advice and I'll try to use it. In answer to your questions, at the moment I think I'm going to involve Voldemort, but that might change. As for your other question Lucius isn't in Azkaban.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you do recognize is J.K Rowling's; everything you don't recognize belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Three: Gentle Giants?  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
'Draco, the mudblood's looking at you!' Pansy squealed. 'Isn't she a filthy little thing, Looking at you like that.'  
  
'Pansy, just leave her alone. We should really stop fighting with the Gryffindors. It's quite useless,' Draco sighed. * Does she ever shutup?! *  
  
'Draco, your father won't be happy if I tell him you're siding off with Granger. I'm not supposed to be saying this, but my mum told me you're having second thoughts on becoming a deatheater. I hate to blackmail you like this, but unless you pull yourself back in line, I'll tell your father.'  
  
Draco didn't mind the slightest bit. While ever he was at Hogwarts he was safe, and he never got invited home for the holidays. Although Draco told himself he wasn't afraid, at the back of his mind were the words his father had whispered before he boarded the Hogwarts; 'I'm always in power. Don't forget that, Draco.'  
  
'Draco,' whispered a voice. Draco swung around. 'Look, we stole all of this food off those stupid house elves.' Crabbe and Goyle smiled viciously, showing their revolting teeth.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle, don't involve me in your stupid little plans. I don't know if you've realized, but we're going to be late for our Care of Magical Creatures!' Draco drawled. He turned on his heel and ran towards Hagrid's Hut.  
  
'Today we'll be learnin' abou' Scrases. Now, Scrases are gorgeous little crea'ures,' Hagrid grunted while opening a large cage. Inside were several revolting looking beasts. They were about as tall as bottle and were about 20 centimeters in length. They had long claws and menacing teeth. Instantly everybody took a step back. 'Beu'iful aren' they? Now, Scrases are native to Ireland, but can be found in Britain, Australia an' China. A full grown one, like this, is ten cen'ermeters in height, an' abou' twenny cen'ermeters long. Most wizards think that they're highly dangerous, load o' rubbish if you ask me! Gentle Giant's they are!' Hagrid petted the beast, but instantly jerked his hand back as it tried to take a swipe at him. 'Ahhh, yea, that can happen sometimes.' Hagrid stated. 'Now, at the end of the lesson you'll need some of this crème. The Scrase's scratch is poisonous. It won' have much effect you if you get minor scratches, but if a scrase attacks you, you might faint. So, be careful!'  
  
'Now, today we're goin' to feed em'! Who can tell me wha' they eat?'  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air.  
  
''ermione?'  
  
'Scrases feed on worms, and worms only. They have an extremely strict diet. Over feeding them, or feeding them the wrong type of food make them blow up like a giant balloon.'  
  
'Grea' work, 10 points to Gryffindor!'  
  
Hagrid put everyone into groups, and gave each group a Scrase each. Draco was put with Pansy and Goyle. They worked quickly and cautiously. Draco learnt that the Scrases claws were deadly. He had several cuts on his hands by the end the class.  
  
'Bring your Scrases to me, an' I'll see 'ow well you've done. Mind you don' aggravate 'em!'  
  
Draco carefully made his way to Hagrid, holding his Scrase carefully.  
  
'Draco, I wanna do it, can I hold the beast?' Pansy whined.  
  
'Whatever, Parkinson, just do it properly,' Draco replied.  
  
Pansy smiled a smile full of malice. 'Yes Draco, of course.' Pansy tiptoed up to join the line. When she got near Hermione, Pansy purposely pretended to trip over Lavender's long robes, and went falling against Hermione.  
  
Before anyone could do anything, the Scrase Pansy was holding leaped out of her ugly hands, and crashed into Hermione, sending it into a kind of panic attack.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione swung around as the Scrase hit her. An incredible pain broke out under her left rib. The thing had bit her, and Hermione could feel its menacing teeth sink into her skin. She tried desperately to shake the creature off, but it only seemed to be making things worse.  
  
''Ermione, stand still, it will eventually stop,' Hagrid shouted.  
  
As much as Hermione respected Hagrid, it was times like these when she felt like biting his head off. Hagrid somehow injured someone with every one of his 'Gentle Giants.'  
  
Hermione tensed up as the Scrase scratched and bit her flesh. By this time Harry and Ron were panicking. Draco stood perplexed as Hermione let out a faint scream, and fell to the ground.  
  
'Get 'er to the Hospital Wing! 'Arry an' Ron, hurry!'  
  
With that Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione by the arms and dragged her to the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later Hermione opened her eyes to see the blurred figure of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
'She's awake! Hagrid really needs to choose his classes better. Hippogriffs, and now this! What is he thinking?' Madame Pomfrey bustled around Hermione, examining her various scars. 'Rest, that's what you need!'  
  
Madame Pomfrey brought her a goblet of murky looking medicine. She cast a spell on Hermione, which made her body stop aching. All to soon Hermione had fallen fast asleep.  
  
A day later Hermione stirred.  
  
'Hermione, you're finally awake!' Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'What's the day, have I missed any important lessons?'  
  
'That's our Hermione,' Ron sighed. 'In answer to your questions, it's Wednesday.' Ron grinned. 'I'm sorry to say you've missed a whole lot of homework.'  
  
'Ron! Come on, I want to get out of here,' Hermione staggered up.  
  
'Miss Granger! You've awoken, finally,' Madame Pomfrey tottered over and began fussing over Hermione. She examined her many cuts, and once again put a spell on her, this time covering them up so it looked like nothing had happened. 'Now, you may leave. You may suffer severe headaches and exhaustion. Miss Granger, you will need rest. Go up to your dormitory right away.'  
  
Hermione sighed but made her way to her common room anyway. Her legs were aching, and she felt pretty miserable. By the time she'd reached the portrait hole she was half asleep. She'd carried a full bag of heavy books from the hospital wing all the way to her dorm, which was a long way.  
  
'Serpent and lioness,' Hermione sighed.  
  
'What's wrong dear, had a rough day?' the skinny woman in the portrait asked. Hermione just nodded. The portrait hole swung open, and Hermione stumbled through it.  
  
Her shoulder was aching from the weight of her books, and her cuts were stinging worse then ever. She collapsed on the couch. Hermione really hated doing nothing, so she reached for the packet of hair ties she had left on the table the morning of her attack, and started playing with her now extremely bushy hair. She braided it all around. Hermione had always wanted to do that, but she was never patient enough.  
  
After quite some time, Hermione decided to trudge up to bed. She was extremely hungry, but really couldn't handle walking down to the Great Hall. She dragged her feet up the curling stairs, not realizing a certain platinum blond Slytherin was following her.  
  
Hermione's foot suddenly caught on one of the steps, and she started falling backwards. Luckily Draco caught her, and once again stabilized her.  
  
'Malfoy?'  
  
'You know Granger, you really are quite clumsy,' Draco drawled in reply.  
  
'Thanks,' Hermione squeaked and sped into her own room, putting together every ounce of energy she had left. Finally Hermione collapsed on her bed, and instantly fell fast asleep.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco woke early in the morning. This had become a routine for him. He'd wake early, shower, do some homework and finally catch the end of breakfast.  
  
When Draco reached the common room Hermione was already down there, her nose in a book, no surprises there.  
  
'Good morning, Malfoy,' Hermione said.  
  
Draco gave her an odd look. 'You're not usually down here this early.'  
  
'Well, I couldn't sleep properly. I had a really bad headache,' Hermione sniffed. With that she rose from her seat and headed for her room.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. She could be so complicated at times. Draco busied himself in 'Transfiguration, A Simple Guide.' Time seemed to fly as Draco took notes from the book. Half an hour later Hermione skipped down the stairs. She obviously wasn't suffering too badly from the effects of Scrase bites.  
  
'Back so soon,' Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione threw him a disgusted look and began her normal morning spells.  
  
First she dried her hair, straightened it, gave it a few soft curls, and then smiled to herself.  
  
'What the hell are you doing, Granger?' Draco snapped.  
  
'What does it look like, Malfoy? I'm doing my hair!' Hermione snapped back equally vicious.  
  
She grabbed a magazine from the table called Witchy and flipped to the article on 'Braids.' Her magazine had finally arrived, and it contained the article she had been waiting for. She whispered the spell and her hair immediately stuck out at all directions. Not the desired result.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. 'Granger, you look absolutely fantastic. Best I've seen you in a long time!'  
  
Hermione completely ignored his comment, and tried the spell again. This time her hair formed the braids, although there was a lot of loose hair. Draco stopped laughing. After several more attempts Hermione's hair twisted into perfect braids. Draco found her hairstyle extremely sexy.  
  
Hermione got up, and put her mascara and lipgloss, Draco watching her intently the whole time. She then threw the makeup aside and examined herself in the mirror.  
  
'Still no good,' Hermione whispered to herself, and she turned to leave.  
  
'Granger,' a voice called. It was Draco. 'You look fine.'  
  
She smiled at him, and gave him a little wink. She then turned and left.  
  
* That girl. She's so good looking. I must have her, but she's going to be hard to get. She probably doesn't return my feelings. One thing my father taught me. Never give up. *  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione wandered down to the Great Hall. She smiled as Harry and Ron came in to view.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry cried.  
  
'You'll never believe the news!' Ron added.  
  
'We have a Quidditch match on TOMORROW! Talk about last minute warnings!' Harry said energetically.  
  
'AND we're playing Slytherin, to make it a hundred times worse,' Ron sighed as an after thought.  
  
'I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do,' Hermione said comfortingly. 'Well, I have to get to classes. Catch you two later.'  
  
Hermione got a few comments from fashion gurus Lavender and Parvati, who insisted Hermione show them how to do the braids.  
  
As she made her way to Transfiguration, Peeves decided to play a little trick. As Hermione turned a particularly sharp corner, he pushed her and she went flying forwards. Draco caught her again. He gave her a cheeky smirk.  
  
'Have a nice trip?' He asked her.  
  
'Fantastic,' she answered.  
  
He smiled at her. 'Have a nice day, Hermione.'  
  
!!!My head's full of thought  
  
Thoughts of you  
  
And I'm distracted so easy  
  
Thinking what to do  
  
So unsure, so unfamiliar  
  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen  
  
Will you fall for me  
  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to  
  
Baby, will you fall for me  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
I'm not like myself  
  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
  
And my hearts beating so fast  
  
I can't stop it  
  
And I'm so unsure  
  
So unfamiliar  
  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen  
  
Will you fall for me  
  
The way I'd like you to  
  
Will you fall for me  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
Fallen for, fallen for you  
  
For you..  
  
So unsure, so unfamiliar  
  
Am I wrong to think,  
  
That something could happen  
  
Was I wrong to think I  
  
Will you fall for me  
  
The way I'd like you to  
  
Will you fall for me  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
The way I've fallen for you  
  
The way I've fallen for you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked the third chapter. R&R! The new chapter is being planned as you read! If you review it will come faster. Motivate me peoples!  
  
The lyrics are 'Will You Fall For Me' by 'Delta Goodrem.'  
  
Smokintomfelton  
  
PS: Any ideas are welcome! The more reviews the quicker I update. 


	4. Quidditch

A/N: Hello Everyone! Okay, here's the Fourth Chapter. I hope you like the story so far!  
  
Arallahmenorah: Thanks! I'm glad you found the bit about her hair in all directions funny. I added it because I think most girls would kill to be able to do their hair in a few seconds flat! I'm trying to add a bit of humor, so thanks for the compliment!  
  
Storywriter10791: Thanks  
  
Sk8erpunkGCpnay: Thank you so much. You're probably my most faithful reviewer! I'm glad you liked me including Hagrid. I agree when you say it's hard to include him! THANKS! :D  
  
Winterspirit: Thank you.  
  
Arathriel: Thanks, I usually update as soon as possible! Expect two or three new chapters a week. If you're lucky, I might do four.  
  
Oooo: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kole17: Thanks for your review. I know Hermione's tripping over all the time makes her look clumsy, but I agree with you, it makes her look cute. I'm trying not to rush the story. It's going to be really long, so I need to stretch it out a bit.  
  
transvestite-monkeys: Thanks for your review  
  
Syaoronsangel: Thanks for your review. I'll e-mail you on updates=)  
  
SeCrEtLeY Tom's: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! E-mail me about the song lyrics, coz I've run out of ideas! My e-mail is dizzy_brown@hotmail.com. If it doesn't show up here it should be on the info page about me! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Four: Quidditch.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco woke late on Saturday morning. Today he would be playing Quidditch, and he certainly wasn't looking forward to it. As much as Draco loved the game, he loathed playing against the Gryffindors. He hadn't ever one a match against them, and was hardly positive of ever doing so.  
  
Hermione was reading her magazine 'Witchy' again, and hadn't even noticed Draco's presence.  
  
'What's that magazine about?' Draco asked as he slicked his hair back.  
  
Hermione jumped, and then sighed as she realized it was Draco. 'Draco! You gave me an awful fright! The magazine is a girly one. You wouldn't want to read it, trust me. It just has spells and things for girls. Nothing important. They're quite complicated, but some have the most wonderful effects. Like that braiding one I used yesterday. Braiding without using magic takes forever, so it really is a great spell!'  
  
Draco nodded quickly. 'You coming to watch the match today?'  
  
'Yeah, I'll probably go and watch it. Harry and Ron are awfully excited. First match of the year and all.'  
  
'Yeah. Should be interesting.'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded. She started enchanting her hair to go into all different styles. She finally decided on cute little ringlets.  
  
Meanwhile Draco had brought his brand new broomstick down to polish it with his 'Broom Servicing Kit.' Hermione noticed it was a lot like Harry's although much more elegant and it had an expensive touch to it.  
  
After breakfast, and a brief encounter with Pansy Parkinson, Draco made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch to prepare for his dreaded match. Draco couldn't stand being humiliated when Scar Head triumphantly snatched the snitch away. He couldn't face Hermione, Harry or even his fellow Slytherins for days after his defeat. Draco hated losing, and was a very competitive person.  
  
After an annoying pep talk from the Quidditch Captain, Draco got changed and pulled out his broom. He fixed his hair, and then joined his teammates, ready to play Quidditch.  
  
He stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch, the stadium roaring. The atmosphere was breath taking.  
  
'Mount your brooms.' Madame Hooch called, and several seconds later, blew her whistle for the game to begin.  
  
The Gryffindors snatched away the quaffle, and the Gryffindors roared. Draco instantly snapped his focus away from Ginny Weasley, who was gracefully soaring through the air in chase of the Quaffle. She'd given him a nasty little grin, and soared away. Draco knew he was in for it after that.  
  
Draco instantly went searching for a flicker of gold. Playing Seeker was an extremely difficult job. Your concentration had to be fixed on looking for the snitch, watching for Bludgers and looking out for the opposing seeker who could have spotted the Snitch at any second.  
  
Draco was surprised to see that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had swapped the positions generously. Whoever it was had finally given Ron a break from being the Keeper, and had instead assigned him to playing Beater alongside his sister, Ginny. The Chasers were Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Draco was debating if Colin was a good choice. He was an energetic little kid, but he often let his mind wander off. The keeper was handed to Jessica Ray, who was only in her second year but had an astounding amount of talent.  
  
'10 Points to Gryffindor,' Lavendar Brown squealed as Dean Thomas threw the Quaffle through Kevin Burrows outstretched hands.  
  
The game went on until the score was Gryffindor-70 points Slytherin-50 points. The crowd was much less energetic, as the game had been going on for quite a long time.  
  
Ron Weasley flew towards a particularly slow Bludger and hit it as hard as humanly possible towards Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately at that very second Draco and Harry had spotted the snitch and had instantly sped towards it. Draco's fingers were almost touching the snitch just as the Bludger hit him on his right arm. He fell off his broom and fell to the ground, almost screaming in pain.  
  
Seconds before Draco passed out, the crowd gasped. Before Draco knew it they roared excitedly. Gryffindor had defeated Slytherin.  
  
That night Draco awoke in the Hospital Wing. His arm was extremely sore. For anyone other then Draco, the pain would have been close to unbearable. Being a Malfoy Draco had learnt to hide his pain at all costs. Today was no exception.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled towards him. 'Malfoy, drink this.' She shoved a goblet of blood red potion into his face. It smelled like chocolates, so Draco eagerly downed the potion. Instead of the charming flavor of chocolate he was overtaken by a terrible taste. Draco couldn't quite place it, but 'Completely Revolting' just about summed it up.  
  
'Mr Malfoy, your wrist and arm have been broken and you have suffered a slight concussion. Both of your ankles have been sprained. You've suffered quite an ordeal. I've mended your wrist and arm, although you will find they will be a bit sore for a while. As for your ankles, they're completely fine now I've fixed them, even so you might find a little bit of difficulty walking,' Madame Pomfrey explained. Draco nodded and tried to relax. His wrists were killing him.  
  
Several days later Madame Pomfrey told him he was right to leave. He awkwardly rose and stalked up to the common room. Luckily it was after dark, so Draco could roam the castle in peace. Before he knew it Draco found himself at the portrait hole. He clambered through it to find Hermione lying on the couch, her hair twisted into an awfully messy bun.  
  
She suddenly noticed him and jumped out of her seat. His hair had fallen loose in his face, making him look very cute. He gave her a slight smile.  
  
'Draco! You're finally back! I've been so worried about you!' Hermione said, checking Draco for signs of injuries.  
  
'I'm fine Hermione, really, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up.' Draco said and gave Hermione a reassuring grin.  
  
'Thank goodness. I've been so worried Draco! Promise me you'll never EVER scare me like this again!'  
  
'I swear I'll never intentionally scare you.'  
  
Hermione smiled and gave Draco a quick hug. 'You need rest!' With that Hermione took Draco into his room. It was exactly the same as Hermione's although it had been decorated in Silver and Green instead of Red and Gold.  
  
'Thanks Hermione.' Draco clambered into the bed and closed his eyes. He really had gotten a lot of sleep, although he found himself once again truly exhausted.  
  
'Good night Draco,' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Night Hermione.' Draco whispered in reply.  
  
'Sweet dreams, Goodnight, Don't let the bedbugs bite,' Hermione whispered, and left a smirking Draco alone to sleep.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
The next morning Hermione slid down the rail of the staircase. She was in a fantastic mood. It was her favourite day, Saturday. As much as Hermione hated to admit, she rather liked it when she had no lessons to attend. She could just relax in the library, common room or even outside with all of her friends. Draco was already awake.  
  
'You're supposed to be resting!' she sighed.  
  
'Good Morning to you too, Hermione, and if you must know I couldn't sleep,' Draco informed her.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to him. She obviously hadn't bothered with her hair. It was once again terribly bushy.  
  
Draco put an arm around her and they sat in silence for quite some time. 'YOU'RE eating breakfast now,' Hermione demanded as she skipped up to Dobby who had just arrived to do the daily cleaning. 'Dobby, some cereal please.'  
  
Minutes later Dobby returned with two bowels of cereal.  
  
'Mistress Hermione, Dobby put in extra milk, just how mistress likes them!' Dobby cried with a toothy grin.  
  
'Thanks Dobby,' Hermione smiled in return, and turned towards Draco. 'Eat,' she said.  
  
Draco smiled and immediately got stuck into his breakfast, not wanting to disappoint Hermione.  
  
When he had finally finished he looked up at Hermione expectantly. 'Finished.'  
  
'Good boy Draco, you've done well for yourself.' Hermione smiled evilly at him. 'Now drink this water.'  
  
'Hermione!' Draco whined.  
  
'It makes you recover quicker!'  
  
Draco sighed and downed the water. 'Ok, I hope you're done with me now because I'm not completing anymore of you tasks.'  
  
'Oh, I'm finished Draco.' Hermione had already started on her hair by this time. She wet it, and gave it a fresh smell of Apples. She then straitened it as it began to rebush itself. After trying what seemed like thousands of different styles, Hermione decided on a straight look, the one she had first tried.  
  
'All that for nothing, eh Hermione,' Draco laughed.  
  
'Oh, no. It's great practice, and this way I'm free to fiddle with it all day long!'  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and just smirked.  
  
After quite some time, Hermione settled on the couch and started reading. Lately she hadn't been doing much, and today she must have been catching up.  
  
Her face changed from deep concentration to an expression of boredom. She finally decided to put the book down, and glanced around the room, apparently searching for something to do. With a triumphant smile, Hermione skipped back up the stairs.  
  
When she returned she was carrying a large case with different sections.  
  
'What on earth is that for Hermione?' Draco asked beginning to laugh.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'These? I'm going to make myself a bracelet, the muggle way. Using magic all the time does get a little boring.'  
  
Draco nodded, and watched her as she threaded various beads onto the string. She had an interesting pattern of three greens and two golds. In the middle she used lettered beads to spell 'Hermione.'  
  
She looked up at Draco who had been watching her the whole time. 'Why are you looking at me, Draco?'  
  
'I'm not looking at you out of choice, I'm watching you make your little bracelet there, if you hadn't noticed I'm a bit bored.'  
  
Hermione nodded and tied the bracelet around her left wrist. She beamed at her creation, and then took her bead set back up the stairs. When she returned she announced that there would be a Prefects meeting today at 1:30. She demanded Draco be dressed by the time it started, and went to organize herself.  
  
Since it was a Saturday, Hermione dressed herself in muggle clothes. Most people dressed in robes all the time, but Hermione found them quite uncomfortable. Today she slid down the rail wearing jeans with a butterfly on the back pocket. She was wearing a plain white top that fitted her perfectly. The white top showed her stomach off wonderfully, and the red scarf that was wrapped around her neck made her picture perfect.  
  
She reached the table where she had left her makeup, and once again applied lipgloss, mascara and today a light blue eye shadow. Hermione put her fingers through her knotless hair to take away the dead straight look. She looked great.  
  
Just as she threw the makeup aside, Ginny Weasley fell through the portrait hole.  
  
Draco shook his head and tried to hide a laugh as Ginny stood up. Her red hair was in curls. She was wearing a knee length denim skirt with a yellow boob tube.  
  
'Hey, Gin,' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Hello Hermione! You look heaps pretty, I love the top!' Ginny answered.  
  
'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, I love the skirt, I've been looking for one of those although I want one with pleats. They're really pretty!'  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes as the girls went on with their girl talk. Malfoy was thankful when Justin Flinch Flethchly strutted through the door.  
  
He was wearing Hogwarts robes, like most boys. Malfoy stood to greet him, but the pain in his ankle made him flinch. Hermione gave him a sheepish look, so he instantly sat back down.  
  
After everyone arrived, Hermione sat down at the long table next to Malfoy, who everyone had helped up.  
  
'I expect you all know what you're here for then!' Hermione began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! I hope you like this story. I'm so mean, leaving a cliffy like that! Ok, that was a fairly difficult chapter. I realized half the people in the teams had obviously left Hogwarts, so I had to replace them. I was stumped when it came to Lee Jordan. I never imagined Quidditch without him!  
  
If I do say myself, that was a VERY long chapter. I didn't put in song lyrics for this one, coz I couldn't think of anything that would really go with it.  
  
Anyway THIS IS IMPORTANT! Don't expect a new chapter too soon. I have to start High school, so I won't has as much free time as I used to, so you won't be getting chapters so quickly. Expect two or three a week!  
  
Have Fun. I'll post as soon as possible!  
  
Smokintomfelton/Draco's Little Princess  
  
P.S: I may be putting the rating of the story up, just thought I'd tell you.  
  
R&R EVERYONE! If I'm motivated you'll get chapters faster! 


	5. Organisations

A/N: Hello Peoples. Here's the fifth chapter. I hope I haven't left it too long, but I have been quite busy!  
  
WARNING: THERE IS SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Arallahmenorah: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
  
calcal418: I'm glad you like the story so much! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
SubliminalMsgs: I'm glad you like it. I'll take your advice on board! Thank you for your review. I appreciate it.  
  
Winterspirit: Thanks  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thank you! I checked out one of your stories. It's really good. I'm pretty sure I gave you a review. Thanks!  
  
S8rpunkGCpnay: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the way I did the Quidditch. It was probably the hardest chapter yet. I let Gryffindor win, because it's sort of weird when Slytherin wins. I've really settled down their relationship in this chapter, tell me if you still think I'm rushing it.  
  
Kole17: Thanks for the review. I'll definitely use those lyrics if I can find a place in the story for it. Thanks for your idea! I really need them!  
  
Chapter Five: Organisations  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
'I expect you all know what you're here for then!' Hermione began.  
  
The Prefects nodded in reply. This years prefects were Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor, Blaise Zambini from Slytherin, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Justin Flinch-Fletchley from Ravenclaw.  
  
'Well, what do you think the theme of the ball should be?' Hermione asked.  
  
'I think we should have a ball where you can wear muggle clothes! Some of the muggle ball gowns are absolutely gorgeous!' Ginny suggested.  
  
'Oh my god! I totally agree! Have you seen those totally divine black dresses? They're totally gorg! They were advertised in a magazine. Apparently you can buy them in Madame Bugbird's Muggle Clothing. It's in Hogsmeade,' Hermione cried excitedly.  
  
'I saw those black dresses in the window. I am so totally checking them out. They're not really expensive either! Absolutely per-'  
  
'Umm.girls?' Draco and Justin said in unison.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' Hermione said awkwardly, biting her bottom lip as she had so often done. Her face was growing as red as the scarf around her neck.  
  
Malfoy just laughed. She scowled at him.  
  
'Any other ideas?' Malfoy asked.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
'So I guess it's decided then,' Susan asked, and the table nodded in agreement.  
  
'Now we need to organize the decorations. Any ideas for that?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, we could do it up like a ballroom, with beautiful balloons. I once went to a muggle ball. They had balloons tied in the roof, and at the end they cut them down. It was brilliant!' Susan suggested.  
  
The table liked the idea, so they wrote down the details. The ball was to be held in one month, enough time for people to get their dates and to get there ball dresses.  
  
'Should be great,' Hermione smiled. 'You can all go now. I expect Dumbledore will be announcing the news at dinner tonight!'  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. She was so excited about the ball, a lot like a little kid the just before they open their presents on Christmas.  
  
Draco stalked upstairs and on turned his stereo on. It had been a while since he had been able to relax. He sprawled himself out on his bed and listened to the blaring music from the stereo. Truth be told, he was expecting Hermione to stomp upstairs and tell him to turn the volume down any minute, but she never came.  
  
When Draco finally got ready to go to dinner, he noticed the Golden Trio were making themselves at home on the couch in the common room.  
  
'Oh, hello Scar Head, having I nice little chat there?' Draco drawled.  
  
'Fantastic, thanks for asking, ferret boy,' Harry snapped.  
  
Draco realized his prized broom, the latest and most wanted broom in Hogwarts, was lying on the couch. He stalked over and picked it up, taking it up to his room.  
  
'Is that a Scorer 3000?' Ron asked, truly amazed.  
  
'I believe it is Weasley. Wouldn't you love to get your unworthy little hands on this little beauty. Stick to Cleansweeps, Weasley. They're a bit a bit above your, standard, but I think you'll find most things are,' Draco laughed in reply. He climbed through the portrait hole and made his way to the Great Hall to eat.  
  
'Draco! You almost won your Quidditch match yesterday! Almost! If that weasel didn't hit that Bludger at you, the game would have been in the bag!' Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco.  
  
'Get off, Parkinson. How many times do I have to tell you we're OVER? Stop worshipping me and go chase some other poor soul.  
  
Pansy threw Draco a horrible look and sat down.  
  
Just before the feast ended Dumbledore clapped his hands, and everyone turned their attention to him.  
  
'As you are well aware, every year Hogwarts has a ball, which is organized by our Prefects and Heads. This year they have decided that instead of wearing dress robes, students will be allowed to wear muggle clothing. I'm sure the girls will all know what I'm talking about. As for the boys, you will be able to find a selection of suitable clothes at Madame Bugbird's Muggle Clothing. The ball will be held in one month, so you will have plenty of time to organize your dates and find something to wear. That will be all,' Dumbledore explained.  
  
Students and Professors alike immediately began discussing the ball. Draco wasn't in the mood for this talk, so he made his way back towards the common room.  
  
Draco knew fairly well he was probably the best looking guy at Hogwarts and had a fairly good chance at getting a decent date. He really was sick of going with Pansy and there weren't any other girls he fancied in Slytherin. Millicent Bullstorde definitely wasn't an option, and she was the only other female Slytherin.  
  
Draco knew whom he wanted quite well. Hermione. Even so, his chances were very thin, especially after the little stunt he had pulled earlier that day.  
  
He settled himself on the couch in the common room, and started reading Potions, What Not To Do' a book he had found in the library. It wasn't really very interesting, but Draco found that he had been making a lot of mistakes while brewing a potion.  
  
Hermione clambered through the portrait hole wearing a flustered expression.  
  
'Malfoy, what you said to Ron really wasn't funny. Have you ever realized you might hurt somebody else's feelings?' Hermione snapped.  
  
'Weasel has feelings? You learn something new everyday,' Draco drawled in reply.  
  
Hermione gave him a disgusted look.  
  
'You got a date for the ball yet?' Draco asked, looking for a change of topic.  
  
'Well, no. I don't really have anyone to go with. I'd usually go with Harry or Ron, but you know, they've got dates.'  
  
'Who? I wouldn't think Weasley would really get anyone.'  
  
'Harry's going with Ginny. They were made for each other, really. Funny Harry didn't date her when she had that major crush on him in second year. Ron's going with Lavendar; they were both sort of desperate to take someone from their own house. Truth be told I reckon Lavendar fancies Harry. But I'd rather not interfere. As for you're comment, you probably won't have noticed, but Ron doesn't look so dorky anymore. He's actually kind of cute!'  
  
Draco laughed. 'You're seriously telling me you fancy weasel?'  
  
Hermione ignored his comment and went on. 'I'll probably end up with Neville. I like Neville and all, he's a great kid, but he isn't my idea of a date.'  
  
'I don't think Longbottom's anyone's idea of a date, Hermione.'  
  
'You know Draco, you can be so rude at times! You obviously don't have ANY respect for anybody else's feelings. It's quite sickening how you just walk all over anyone who you think is inferior to you! You think you're so shit- hot! I'm telling you right now, you're not! Someday, Draco someone's going to waltz into your picture perfect life and teach you a well-needed lesson. I think it would be great for you to take a walk in Neville's shoes for a while, hell, that would do you good.'  
  
Draco stood speechless as Hermione turned on her heel and walked into her room. A girl had never talked to the great Draco Malfoy like that. He was Resident evil of Hogwarts. Nobody had the guts to try to stand up to him. Not after the little stunt he'd pulled at the start of sixth year. That had really scared people off. Nobody messed with Draco Malfoy. Except, perhaps the Dream Team, but they were a different thing altogether.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione was quite shaken after her little outburst. Draco really had pushed her buttons, but she felt pretty ashamed about what she had said, even if it were the truth.  
  
After thinking for a long time, Hermione stood and grabbed a blank bit of parchment.  
  
Dear: Draco  
  
I'm awfully sorry about what I said earlier. I really hate it when you talk about people behind their backs, even more so when they have done nothing whatsoever to you.  
  
Although I was wrong to be so horrible to you, I really would like you to have a think about what I said.  
  
Love: Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled, he was sure to forgive her now!  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to find a barn owl sitting at the end of his bed. He signaled for it to come to him, and he read the note in its beak.  
  
He laughed as his eyes flew over the parchment. She had written a little sorry note to him to make everything all right! Draco was about to go down and tell her he completely forgave her when he realized something. He was a Malfoy, and when someone gave a him shit, he wasn't about to take him or her back in open arms. He chuckled as he scrawled across a piece of parchment:  
  
To: Mudblood/Granger  
  
I would like to thank you for your note. It has given me such pleasure to see you have wasted your time.  
  
I've really thought about what you said. It's been making me laugh all night. A filthy mudblood like you doesn't even deserve to make me laugh, but you really are quite a comedian.  
  
You're missing the point already? You see, when someone insults a Malfoy, their life is made a living hell. I can't believe I even wasted my breath on you and your mudblood problems, which I might add are pitiful. Go cry to someone who cares.  
  
If you want my forgiveness, Granger, you're just going to have to earn it. Slowly and painfully. I wish you luck, because, god you'll need it.  
  
From: Malfoy.  
  
!!! If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say !!!  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione's barn owl flew through her window. Draco had obviously written back. She confidently undid the parchment from the owl's leg. Her eyes skimmed the parchment, as she her fingers shook miserably. She should have known better. Considering Draco as a friend, or even someone who could treat anybody civil. What was she thinking?  
  
Hermione decided to put her hair in a bun today. It would be out of her face, and it looked kind of cute too. She shoved a low cut top over her head, and jumped into a pair of jeans. She didn't check herself in the mirror. She was just going to do some reading, nothing to get dressed up for. Hermione slid down the rail of the stairs. This was one of her favourite things to do, especially when she was in a bad mood or had something on her mind. Malfoy was in the common room. He stifled a laugh and raised his eyebrows.  
  
She read for a while, completely ignoring Malfoy and then ran outside with Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil, who wanted Hermione to come and play with them and some of their other friends. They ran around for ages, just acting like little kids.  
  
Hermione actually found herself having fun, even though she was playing games like catchies, hide and seek and bulrush. Hermione had never been very athletic, so she didn't win anything, but it was fun to release her inner child. She skipped back up to the common room late that night, extremely full from her picnic dinner. She fell through the portrait hole, and collapsed onto the couch. She was extremely tired but decided not to go to bed yet.  
  
Soon after Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. 'Hi Hermione.'  
  
'Hey Gin!'  
  
'I just came to ask you if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me. You know, for buying the dress and all. I know it's not until next week, but I didn't want anyone else to beat me to asking you!'  
  
'Sure, Ginny. I'll come with you. I've still got to get a dance partner. It's really quite annoying. I don't know who would say yes. Nobody's exactly expressed any interest yet.'  
  
'I'm sure you'll find someone; I'm going to head out. Goodnight 'mione.'  
  
Ginny left the room, and Hermione closed her eyes. When she finally opened them she found herself face to face with none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Draco,' Hermione said stupidly.  
  
'What are you doing Mudblood. It's way after your bedtime.'  
  
'Who are you to tell me when my bedtime is?'  
  
'You're just not usually up this late Granger. This is called happy time for me. When I can be in the common room and I'm not being bothered filth.'  
  
'Oh Malfoy, please teach us inferior mudbloods your worthy ways. How you be mean to everyone in your path. We would all love to hear how you do it. Most people just couldn't tolerate the guilt!' Hermione sighed sarcastically.  
  
He sat down on the couch and watched Hermione fiddle with different things around the room.  
  
She turned towards him and sighed. 'Goodnight Malfoy.'  
  
'Goodnight, Mudblood. Oh, I forgot to tell you before you went with Lavendar and Parvati! Your orange bra is showing! Terribly sorry! Should have told you before you went out and embarrassed yourself. If I do say so myself, orange really is your colour.'  
  
Hermione went a bright red and shuffled up into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N How did you like that chapter. It's longer then usual, I was sort of on a roll if you know what I mean. The majority of you wanted me to settle down their relationship, so your wish has been granted. This is a DM/HG fan fiction so they're obviously going to get together at some point.  
  
I'm really looking forward to doing the ball. Should be fun. That will be in a few chapters time, so you'll just have to wait!  
  
BRAINSTORM: Ok, my best friend wants me to put a Quidditch Cheerleading team in. She wants Hermione to be in it, so if you like the idea, I'll put it in. Otherwise I'll leave it out. I like the idea myself, but I want you to feel happy with it!  
  
I AM GOING TO PUT THE RATING OF THIS STORY UP! IT'S GOING TO GET A BIT MORE MATURE! Just thought I'd warn you! =D 


	6. Hating Lavendar Brown

A/N: I hope you like the story so far. This chapter will have more adult kind of themes. It's nothing serious though. Minor swearing.  
  
DIrnaucyoasha whos cuter: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: I don't know if it's going to go up, because I've read other fics that are on PG-13 and have the same sort of stuff I'm going to put in. It might go up, but I'm not sure. Thanks for your review.  
  
Kole17: Thank you! I'm really glad you've suggested a song. In future chapters I might use it! I'm happy you liked the end of it! Thanks so much for your review, and I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
SubliminalMsgs: Thank you for your review. I don't think Hermione is the cheerleading type either. In fact, my friend snuck that in after I proof read it. Oh well. Thanks!  
  
Oooo: Thank you once again for your review! I know Malfoy is being a git, but that's just he personality, lol.  
  
Winterspirit: Thanks for your review!  
  
Bunnycutie: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked it so much!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks. I'm pleased you like the story!  
  
Chapter Six: Hating Lavendar Brown  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
It was a warm morning and Hermione was flicking through a magazine with her friends Lavendar, Parvati and Ginny. They were choosing the dress they wanted for the ball. Hermione had chosen a long, strapless, black dress. She was going to do her hair in a bun and buy some new makeup. The ultimate of all the things she wanted was beautiful shoes. They were high heels and had a stunning crisscross going up her leg. She loved them.  
  
Parvati had chosen a hot pink dress Hermione didn't particularly like. It was very revealing, and much too short for Hermione's liking.  
  
Lavendar had decided on a purple ball gown. Hermione liked this a lot. It was strapless, like Hermione's but was extremely long and trailed on the ground.  
  
Ginny had chosen a white, strapless dress. It flared out at the bottom perfectly and really complimented Ginny's eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were going shopping in a few days time while Parvati and Lavendar were going today. Ron had taught Lavendar the secret way to get into Hogsmeade on the condition she didn't show anyone else, but knowing Lavendar she took Parvati with her.  
  
Today Hermione was going to venture down into the lake. Harry and Ron had decided they were going to hold races and had invited Gryffindor to compete.  
  
She climbed into her favourite bikini. They were strapless light blue ones with frills around each side of the boobtube and around of the waist of the bottoms. On the left side of the top was the number 89 with a mermaid. Hermione had got them for her birthday from her grandmother.  
  
Hermione pulled on a black tank top and ran down the stairs to find her pink board shorts. She wasn't looking where she was going and tripped right into Draco Malfoy. He grabbed her before she fell to the floor and Hermione relaxed into his strong arms.  
  
'Sorry,' she said anxiously.  
  
Draco nodded and continued on his quest, grabbing a hairbrush he had left downstairs.  
  
'What's the occasion?' he finally asked.  
  
'The Gryffindors are just going for a swim. It should be pretty cool,' she answered casually. Draco nodded.  
  
Hermione grabbed a towel and sped down to the lake. People were already there, splashing around in the lake. Hermione jumped in and had a water fight with some of the girls.  
  
Everything was going fine until Pansy Parkinson turned up in a revolting bikini. The interesting costume was bright pink, and it showed off her gigantic cleavage rather revoltingly. She smiled maliciously as Crabbe and Goyle approached. They had both gained several more pounds, and Hermione couldn't decide which one looked more ugly.  
  
The Gryffindors snorted as Pansy entered the lake with a gigantic splash. Crabbe and Goyle came in soon after, grunting and laughing.  
  
Soon after some of the other Slytherins arrived, making trouble wherever they went. Pansy threw Neville's towel into the lake, and accidentally on purpose jumped on top of Colin Creevy.  
  
Hermione expected Draco to arrive with some of his other friends. Or did she WANT Draco to turn up? Hermione found herself fantasizing about how Draco would look in Board Shorts (no rashie of course.)  
  
Hermione decided to dry off and head towards the common room. It was getting awfully crowded, and the lake was getting colder by the second.  
  
Her and Ginny climbed the staircase together, talking about arrangements for the ball. Ginny and Hermione went separate ways as they trudged up the stairs. Hermione started reviewing her choices for the ball. She couldn't help thinking of the chances of Draco being her partner. She was supposed to hate him, and he was supposed to hate her. Why was she thinking these thoughts?  
  
Hermione was so lost in thought; she forgot to dodge the step that usually caught people's legs. Luckily Draco was walking up the stairs just as Hermione got caught.  
  
'Stuck again are we, Granger?' Draco laughed.  
  
'Can you please help me, Draco, it's really hurting!' Hermione cried, tears now forming in her eyes.  
  
Draco decided he better help her, so he pulled her up. His arms were stronger then Hermione would have thought. Probably from playing Quidditch, or perhaps working out.  
  
As Draco gave one final tug, the clamps inside the step let go, and sent Hermione and Draco to the floor. Draco jumped up immediately, and gave Hermione his hand to help her up. Hermione fell into him, her legs very numb. At this very moment Lavendar Brown turned the corner. Hermione and Draco instantly pulled apart, Hermione just being able to stabilize herself.  
  
Lavendar's eye became filled with jealously.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what Lavendar would do next, but she knew it wouldn't be anything too bad. As Lavendar's eyes grew wider with excitement, Hermione started to have second thoughts about Lavendar's intentions.  
  
'Hermione and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Lavendar squealed.  
  
'Lavendar, it was nothing, I just fell into the step, and Draco helped me out,' Hermione snapped angrily.  
  
'Draco now, is he? This is going to boost my popularity status,' and with that, Lavendar turned on her heel and trotted towards the great hall, preparing her speech about what she saw.  
  
Hermione looked like everyone had forgotten her birthday. She sighed, and continued on her quest towards the common room. She was having difficulty getting to her destination, as the step had probably injured her leg.  
  
'How was the swimming?' Draco finally asked.  
  
'It was all right, I guess. As soon Pansy Parkinson turned up, it all went down hill,' Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
'Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle paid you all a visit too. I saw Pansy strutting around the school. She looked truly terrible.' Draco said carefully. Even though his and Hermione's relationship was getting back on track, Draco wanted to be careful.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Hermione went straight to bed, much to Draco's advantage. He didn't want her down there, distracting him constantly from his work. That bikini had been on his mind all day.  
  
Draco was kind of tired. He'd been wandering around the school all day. Most of the Slytherins had decided to annoy the Gryffindors, but Draco just wasn't in the mood for trouble, especially because he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He stalked up to his room and fell fast asleep, dreading the moment when he woke up.  
  
The next morning Draco awoke to an annoyed squeal. He ran down the stairs, expecting to see some sort of disaster, but instead came face to face with Ginny Weasley, who was apologizing over and over again to Hermione.  
  
'I know! I can't believe she did that either! I don't know who spat in Lavendar's tea, but she has been acting incredibly rude lately!' Ginny whined.  
  
'I can not believe she'd do this to me!' Hermione sighed.  
  
'Have you heard the latest edition? Lavendar walked into a deserted room where she had left her favourite quill. She was astounded to open a broom closet and find Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger pashing violently!' Ginny said, reading from a flyer Lavendar had created.  
  
Draco stood, clearly astounded from what Ginny had read.  
  
'I hate her! She's such a jealous girl!' Hermione wailed.  
  
'We all know Lavendar has had a crush on Draco since god knows when! But to embarrass you like that! It's not like anything's going on! Draco was just being a gentleman, and jealous old Lavendar didn't like it.' Ginny replied cautiously. 'I mean, nothing is going on, is there?'  
  
'Of course not! Draco and I? Why would Draco ever like me!?' Hermione laughed.  
  
Draco snapped his attention towards her. All this news was coming at him too fast. Draco was going to be in the deepest shit in the history of Slytherin. Being caught with a mudblood? He was definitely in trouble!  
  
'That dress was so perfect for you Hermione! I can't believe Lavendar would buy it. She was going to buy that purple one! I didn't like that one much. I know you were in love with it though. Still, I must admit, that's low for any girl. Copying someone else's dress!' Ginny snarled.  
  
Hermione sighed. 'Did she get the shoes too?'  
  
Ginny's expression changed from anger to sympathy. 'She got the shoes.'  
  
'That is seriously low! They were my shoes! I was destined to wear those shoes!' Hermione growled, and stormed towards her room.  
  
Draco stood, completely alarmed. 'I guess she's more worried about her outfit then the rumors, then.'  
  
'Obviously!' Ginny snapped, and stomped out of the portrait hole.  
  
Draco was in for quite a day.  
  
Hermione came down a few minutes later. She was dressed in jeans and a yellow halter-top. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a considerably small amount of makeup.  
  
Hermione looked incredibly frustrated. "Can you believe it? She stole my shoes!' Hermione pointed her finger at a picture in a magazine. 'Those were supposed to be my shoes! They're perfect, don't you reckon?'  
  
Draco stared, amazed at her. 'Hermione, they're just shoes, it's not the end of the world!'  
  
She shook her head at him. Of course it was the end of the world!  
  
'I bet you have a nice supply of beautiful girls who want you to go to the ball with them! Loads of girls, who I might add shall be wearing the shoes they were destined for, not to mention a wonderful ball gown, probably made for them!'  
  
Draco gave her an odd look. 'I have got quite a nice selection of girls, if I do say so myself. I could probably have anyone in the whole of Hogwarts Castle, mind you!'  
  
'Well, who's the lucky lady then?'  
  
'I'm not sure yet. Probably Pansy, father says she would probably be my best bet. Her family's quite well associated with father's lot, so I'll more then likely be forced to go with her.'  
  
'I bet Pansy will have nice shoes, too!'  
  
'Will you stop going on about the shoes?'  
  
Hermione really was quite sick of talking to Draco, so she decided to find Harry and Ron, and tell them about the preposterous Lavendar Brown.  
  
It turned out Lavendar had become the most popular girl in Gryffindor, and had indeed dumped Ron for Dean Thomas. Hermione was truly sickened. Not wanting to miss out on a respectable date, Hermione asked Ron to the ball, and he immediately said yes.  
  
At least some light had come out of the whole situation. Even if Ron wasn't the one she wanted to go with, she decided she should stop fantasizing and just get on with her life. Draco would never even consider her, no matter how lovely Hermione looked. She was a mudblood, and that's all there was to it.  
  
Draco had accepted Pansy's offer as soon as possible. As soon as the school realized there was nothing whatsoever going on between him and Hermione, the better. Since there was, and never would be anything happening. Or would there?  
  
He finally decided to keep to himself as much as he could. Today there were classes, so Draco couldn't really avoid the school. He just roamed the corridors between classes, ignoring the giggles and whispers of curious girls. He even had a brief encounter with Scar Head.  
  
By the time lessons had finished for the day, Draco had really had enough of all the rumors. Instead of taking his anger out on his friends or other pupils, Draco trudged into the common room, expecting to be alone.  
  
Instead he found Hermione, reading a book titled 'Magical Creatures, How to Keep Them Under Control.'  
  
'Hi Draco,' she sighed. 'Had a tough day?'  
  
He nodded, not wanting to say too much. 'How's the search for the shoes going?'  
  
'Terribly! Those shoes, Draco, I'm telling you, they were the most gorgeous shoes I have ever seen in my whole life!'  
  
'Couldn't you just get them anyway?'  
  
Hermione scowled at him. 'Get them anyway? I can't wear the same as Lavendar. That's against Fashion Laws. Everyone knows Lavendar bought them first, so I'd look like a total copy cat!'  
  
'It's not like you're going to buy the dress she apparently 'stole' from you too.'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'The dress is simple enough to replace. It was quite a difficult decision, so I almost have that covered!'  
  
'It's not like there aren't a million other shoes that you could buy.'  
  
'You don't understand, Draco! Imagine you were going to buy this fantastic new broom that was totally made for you, and then the day before you buy it someone, someone you thought was a friend buys the exact same!'  
  
'I'd just get something different, and make sure I do better. It's just a broom!'  
  
Hermione looked like she'd one the lottery. She smiled evilly at Draco.  
  
'Lavendar Brown, let the games begin.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I'm glad everyone likes the story so far! I'm certainly having fun writing it.  
  
Sorry all those Lavendar Fans. I was stuck for ideas, and I really don't want to put the ball in yet. If I do that I'll be totally stripped for ideas! You've got to help me! Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you like it!  
  
REVIEW PEOPLES! Reviews motivate me, they make me happy, and you get chapters quicker. Feel free to criticize me. I don't mind if you give me tips, just don't make it totally negative.  
  
R&R! The new chapter will be coming soon! 


	7. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Thanks so much to all those people who review my story! It really means a lot! The POVS are going to be fairly jumpy in this chapter. It won't make much of a difference, but I just thought I'd say.  
  
Oooo: Thanks! Lavendar's a git now. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Shadey: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you want to know what happens, but you'll just have to read on to find out!  
  
Kole17: Thank you so much for your review! Hermione might show Lavendar up! Or she might not! You'll just have to wait and see. I know, I'm mean! I'm glad you like it show much!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Thanks! Here's the chapter you wanted!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Lavendar is mean! Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it!  
  
Hogwarts-Mania: THANKS=) I really like your ideas. I've tried to use the idea for the shoes, but I couldn't really understand what you were trying to say. It's kind of hard when you've never actually seen the shoes. I didn't use the dress, since I'd typed that out before I read your review. Thanks for your review!  
  
winterspirit: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm terribly sorry for sounding 'unprofessional', using the word strapless too many times. I'll try not to be so repetitive in future chapters.  
  
Queen of Greenland: Thanks for reviewing. I was planning to include what you suggested, so I'm glad at least one person would like that. Thanks for your idea!   
  
SubliminalMsgs: Thanks! I'm glad you like the way I did that chapter. Thanks for your review!  
  
dreamingwater(): Thanks so much! I'm glad you're in love with my story and liked the Lavendar Brown thing. I was half way through the chapter before I got this, and was going to leave the rest for another day, but you motivated me, so I'm finishing it today! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione was extremely excited. Today everyone would be going to Hogsmeade to prepare for the ball. Hermione slipped into a pleated skirt that ended just above her knees. She then pulled tropical blue singlet top over her head, and smiled at her reflection. She made her hair look like she'd just go back from the beach, and put makeup in the spots she felt needed it.  
  
Hermione skipped down the stairs plonked herself down on the couch. Draco came down several minutes later. He, like the majority of the boys at Hogwarts wore robes at all times.  
  
'Good Morning Draco!' Hermione squealed. She was obviously thrilled to be going to Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Hello Hermione.'  
  
'Oh, come ON Draco! You have to be at least a little excited! We're the Head boy and girl! We get to buy all the decorations and stuff!'  
  
Draco laughed at her. 'Very excited,' he said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at him. 'We're going to meet at 'Lennane's Decorations' at 10:00. Don't be late.  
  
Hermione rose from her seat and checked her watch. 9:30 already? She was going to have a lot of fun today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was waiting for Hermione as she sped up to him, carrying a list of items to she needed to buy.  
  
'Let's get started!' Hermione chimed.  
  
With that her and Draco went to various shops, buying everything they needed. As they walked past a small stall, Hermione examined some jewellery. She seemed to be in love with a bracelet. The pendant was a little flower, and the chain looked fairly fragile. Hermione unclipped her bag and went searching for some money. She sighed as she realized she didn't have enough money  
  
Draco was about to buy the bracelet for her, although he remembered what Hermione had said only days before. She was still a immature mudblood. For now.  
  
Draco and Hermione went searching for more ball items. Once they had found everything. Hermione and Draco slipped into Madame Bugbird's Muggle Clothing to choose something to wear. Ginny was waiting for Hermione, fiddling with her hair.  
  
Ginny rushed up to Hermione and squeaked 'Well, here we are! Are you ready to do some major shopping?'  
  
Hermione smiled, and they both started on the search for something to wear. Madame Bugbird had a lot to choose from. She had dresses to fit everyone. Fat, skinny, medium, she had it all. Hermione and Ginny raced through the rows, grabbing anything they though might suit them. After much discussion, they hit the change rooms!  
  
Hermione tried dresses in every colour. As soon as they were changed, they'd both swing open the door and examine each other's outfit.  
  
Draco was walking past as Hermione stepped out of the change room, wearing a long red dress that Draco found exceptionally sexy. Hermione smiled evilly.  
  
'I don't think it's exactly you,' Ginny laughed.  
  
'Neither do I. But, oh my god, you look great, Gin!' Ginny was wearing midnight coloured dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
Hermione stepped back into the change room to try on some other things. She finally decided on a long white dress. It didn't have straps, although it came with long gloves that reached to a few centimeters above her elbow.  
  
She purchased the outfit (which cost her 5 Galleons) and moved on to buy some shoes. Although nothing could replace the ones Lavendar had copied, Hermione was still determined to get something extremely beautiful.  
  
Her and Ginny each tried on masses of shoes. After much hassle, Ginny decided on a pair of black high heels. The interesting shoes had jewels on the strap that went across her toes. They made her look a lot taller, and complimented the dress greatly.  
  
Hermione decided to stay with her white theme, and chose a white pair of high heels. She looked much more elegant and the height gave her a boost of self-esteem. Hermione had always wanted to be taller then everyone else. It was just a weird thing she had. Although pretty to look at, the price for the shoes was not. Hermione just scrambled together the 2 galleons, and slipped them into the shopkeeper's hand. She had made a promise she wouldn't spend too much, but it was a very special time, and she felt the shoes were a good cause.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco had had a pretty good day. He had always liked Hogsmeade, as it gave him pleasure to see all the little witches and wizards bustling around, too busy to waste their day.  
  
Draco had followed Pansy most if the day, watching what she purchased. He was horrified to see her buy an extremely low cut dress. The straps were very thick, and the horrible floral design around the neck made him screw up his face in disgust. The awful dress ended way above her knees, giving him a sickening view of her hairy legs. Worst of all was the sight of her cleavage, which was extraordinarily big. Draco shook his head as Pansy's friends told her how lovely she looked. They were always in competition for Draco, but he wasn't interested one little bit. His eyes were swaying over to a certain Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione on the other hand looked absolutely divine. She was wearing a long, red dress that looked incredibly sexy. He found himself hoping that she would wear this on the night, so he would at least have someone decent to look at. Draco forced his eyes away from her and walked on, wishing that Pansy realized how awful she really look, and wore a very enclosed outfit, exposing nothing any girl in their right mind would be embarrassed about.  
  
Draco had bought his clothes from Madame Bugbird's as soon as he had arrived. He had chosen a pair of long black pants, a white top (with a tie) and also a black jacket. He was going to let his hair fall in his eyes for this occasion. He decided it would look more natural and muggle like.  
  
This ball was going to be interesting. Hoping desperately for a miracle, Draco went back to Hogwarts.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
That night Hermione strolled into her room. She was so happy with her choice for the ball. Hermione decided to go straight to bed, although sitting on the long prefects table was a little barn owl.  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I have realized that your school ball is coming up. Since you don't have much Wizard's Money I decided to buy you a few things for the ball. I know the theme is muggle, so I won't have any problems like last year. Your mother wore these beautiful earrings at her School Prom. It was the night she realized her feelings for your father. They had been enemies for quite some time. I hope the same can happen to you. Just remember, relationships take time.  
  
Love: Grandma  
  
Hermione smiled as she pulled out the gorgeous earrings. They were hanging triangles, which were made out of glass.  
  
Hermione sat down, and reread the letter several times. She couldn't believe her grandmother had given her such lovely earrings. Hermione forced a smile. The last person who ever wore these was her mother.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she remembered the day her mum had showed her photos from her prom. She had showed her all the delicate jewellery she had worn on the night. The earrings stood out in Hermione's memory. Those earrings she was holding in her very hands were her mother's pride and joy for many years.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco walked in, to find Hermione in tears. Her head snapped up as he walked in. He realized that she was crying, and desperately wanted to comfort her, but instead he gave her an odd look and sat down on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Hermione was completely astounded. He knew very well she was upset, and had chosen to completely ignore her.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione jumped up and walked straight past him. She nearly always said goodnight, no matter how nasty he had been to her that day. Draco rolled his eyes. Girls.  
  
The next morning was a school morning. He woke and got changed, ready for a fairly busy day. He had a really boring day, until his last period, Divination.  
  
There was a new Divination teacher who wasn't as strange and off target as Professor Trelawney. Her name was Professor Monks, and she was usually extremely nice. Hermione had decided to take up Divination, seeing as it had good recommendations for new jobs.  
  
'Good Morning class. Today you will be teamed up with someone and you will predict each other's fortune. You may choose your partner. There are no direct instructions, all you need to do is look in the ball,' Professor Monks instructed.  
  
Draco paired himself with Blaise Zambini, who was fairly talented at Divination. Draco stared into the Crystal Ball. Mysterious things came before his eyes. All of a sudden Draco blurted out 'The future awaiting you is rocky, although there is a rainbow at the end.' Blaise nodded. Draco would have burst out laughing if it were he. Blaise seemed to take divination seriously.  
  
Blaise stared into the Crystal Ball and then turned to face Draco. 'Opposites attract. Relationships take time.' Draco gave Blaise an odd look. What on earth could this mean? Draco shrugged. It was only divination, nothing to take seriously.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Harry stared into the crystal ball, just as Hermione had done. 'Opposites attract. Relationships take time.' Harry looked at Hermione, and then they both started laughing. This was the most stupid fortune!  
  
As Hermione and Harry parted ways, Hermione began to think, and to her astonishment, she found that what Harry had told her was the same thing her Grandma had said. What was her world coming to?  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco spent the rest of the afternoon in his common room. He really couldn't be bothered with the other students. Rumors had been floating around everywhere since Lavendar's little tale got out. The school was completely mad. Draco had heard six different versions since the whole thing happened. The crazy rumors were driving Draco crazy. As he walked past any group, someone would whisper 'See, that's Draco Malfoy!' Some girls would even giggle while saying 'I must say, Hermione Granger is a lucky girl.'  
  
As Draco reached for a pen Hermione crashed through the portrait hole, making Draco jump in the air.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. 'Is your head all right? It must have hurt when you hit the roof!'  
  
'Oh, be quiet Granger. Most people know how to climb through the portrait hole without making a huge crash.'  
  
Hermione rose and eyebrow, and started giggling again. Draco decided to ignore her, as she obviously wasn't going to stop. Finally Hermione calmed down, and pulled out a book.  
  
'Do you reckon they're going to stop the rumors any time soon? I'm sick of all the whispering,' Draco sighed.  
  
'Oh, it will be over pretty soon. Lavendar is awfully popular though.' Hermione replied.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Everyone knows she's had a crush on you for ages. She always plays dirty.'  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. He really wished everyone would stop pairing him with Lavendar.  
  
'I'm going to bed, have a nice sleep. I hope you don't get a HEADACHE from HITTING THE ROOF in your little fight there, Draco.'  
  
Draco shook his head at her.  
  
'Goodnight!'  
  
Draco just nodded as Hermione broke into a fit of giggles as she climbed the staircase on her way to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. I'm having lots of fun writing it. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They really help me with my writing.  
  
Before you mention it in a review, I realize Hermione probably wouldn't restart Divination. I just really wanted to put that part in.  
  
Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. It was a bit of a rush, so I didn't proof read it. If I proofread it, you wouldn't get it for another day.  
  
R&R. It makes me happy, and you get chapters faster! So REVIEW! 


	8. Like A Butterfly

A/N: Hi everyone. Here's the 8th Chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks so much to my reviewer! I got nine within the first day! You rock people!  
  
EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Beach-Babi: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kole17: Thanks for reviewing. I know this may seem really stupid for me to be saying this, but I actually had Draco buying her the bracelet, but then I deleted it because I still want his Malfoy side to eat away at him a bit. They will become closer, I promise! THANKS=D  
  
Callie(): I'm pleased you like it!  
  
Winterspirit: Thanks once again  
  
SubliminalMsgs: Thanks so much for your review! The ball is coming up soon, I promise. Thanks for your compliments about how I portray Lavendar!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Thanks once again!  
  
Dreamingwater(): Thanks! I'm so glad you like the story so much. I'm pleased you thought the divination part was good, and the part about the earrings. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks!  
  
Arallahmenorah: Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update!  
  
Dracoisahottie13: I'm pleased you like the story so much! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Oooo: Thanks!  
  
Chapter Eight: Like A Butterfly  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione had been sitting in her room for a while now. It was 6:30 in the morning, and she had woken early and couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
She trudged down the stairs to find Draco, fast asleep on the lounge. She snickered to herself, but sat down and buried her nose in a book. She grabbed her wand, and began doing her hair. Today she decided on two plaits. She put on her robes; ready to start her busy school day.  
  
It was her least favourite day, Friday. All week she had been bustling around the school, trying to juggle schoolwork and her social life. She also had to prepare for the ball.  
  
Hermione rushed downstairs to catch the end of breakfast. She plonked herself down next to Ron Weasley.  
  
'Good Morning,' he muttered, spraying the people opposite with his breakfast.  
  
'Morning, Ron.'  
  
Seconds later Harry came in, Neville following closely. He sat down next to Ron, and they immediately began discussing Quidditch. Hermione could tell the topic had changed, as the boys started slowing down.  
  
Ron turned his head towards Hermione, scowling.  
  
'Hermione, what were you doing with Malfoy a few days ago?' he asked.  
  
'For goodness sakes Ron! That rumor ended ages ago! You really need to take notice of what others are talking about!'  
  
'So there WAS something going on then!'  
  
'There was nothing going on! I got stuck in the step, and Malfoy helped me out! Nothing more then that, so can we please drop it, and move on?'  
  
'Hermione, most people at Hogwarts have a completely different version to what you're telling me!'  
  
'Would you believe what they say? What about the time when Fred and George left? You heard how different the story got!'  
  
'That was different. Hermione, whatever's going on, end it now. If you want to continue hanging around with Harry and I, you cannot have a relationship with Malfoy! You KNOW his reputation, his connection with Voldemort. He could be doing anything!'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'There is NOTHING going on!'  
  
Not wanting any more crap from Ron, Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, and ran to collect her purse and bag, which she had left in her room. The day went by, nothing much happening. Her last lesson for the day was transfiguration. Hermione was hoping to score a few points for Gryffindor, as she had studied hard all morning.  
  
Hermione made 35 points for Gryffindor overall, answering masses of questions. Towards the end of the lesson Hermione was instructed to help collect some books for Professor McGonagall, and the two set off to find them.  
  
Transfiguration was with the Slytherins so things were certain to get messy. Ron decided to venture into Hermione's bag that she had left on her seat. He snuck into it, and tipped the contents onto an empty table in the corner.  
  
Nobody had noticed what Ron was up to until the bag fell off the table, and a few stray tampons went rolling across the floor. Ron went extremely red, and watched as the Slytherins burst out laughing.  
  
'That time of the month, eh Weasley?' Pansy Parkinson snorted along with her sniggering friends.  
  
At this moment, Hermione entered the room. She spotted Ron at her bag and the tampons on the floor, and instantly gave him a dirty look. Draco was pretending not to have noticed the incident, not wanting to get himself into trouble or get on the wrong side of Hermione-again.  
  
Hermione strolled in, picked up her possessions and threw them in her bag. She swung it over her back, and left the room.  
  
She decided to spend some time in the library. She was sure to be bothered by nobody there, as they were all going to watch the Gryffindors and Slytherins fight for the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
Hours later, Hermione discreetly snuck up to her common room. Harry spotted her on the way, and went into a detailed apology, swearing he had nothing to do with the act.  
  
Hermione didn't really have anything to say to him. Whatever she said was sure to be passed on to Ron, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
When she entered the common room, Draco was sitting on the seat by the fire. He seemed surprised to see her so soon. Hermione blushed a little, but sat down all the same.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something rude, but closed it again. He decided to ignore her. She had become pretty fast with comebacks over the summer and Draco didn't particularly want to be insulted.  
  
After quite some time of each keeping to themselves, Draco decided to break the ice.  
  
'What was Weasel doing in your bag?'  
  
Hermione sniffed. 'I don't know.'  
  
'You should give him a talking to. That weasel really doesn't have any manners. I can't believe you're actually going to the ball with him!'  
  
Hermione had forgotten all about the ball. Her mind was preoccupied with other matters.  
  
'The ball,' she gasped, sighing. 'How could I forget? This is so unfair. First Lavendar spreads horrible rumors about me, steals my ball costume! I totally break down about something that's been haunting me for a long time and have a fight with one of my best friends! That so called friend then decides to take a look in my bag and just happens to spill tampons all over the floor. In front of everyone! What did I do to deserve THIS?'  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled.  
  
Hermione threw him a withering look. She really hated him at times. 'Ron isn't as bad as Pansy!'  
  
Draco ignored the comment. He knew it would come up some time or another. Draco was tired, and it was getting late, so he trudged up to bed and instantly fell asleep. Hermione did the same thing.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
The next morning he woke and scooted downstairs. It was Saturday, and he had overslept. To his great surprise, Dumbledore was standing in the common room talking rapidly with Hermione.  
  
After a series of nods from Hermione, Dumbledore turned and wandered out the portrait hole. Hermione must have noticed Draco's presence because her attention turned to him and a smile formed on her face.  
  
'Draco, you're finally awake. Dumbledore wants us to take some broomsticks to the broom cupboard. You have to help. I'm going to get dressed. I suggest you do the same.'  
  
'Why didn't he just do it by magic?'  
  
'That's what I was wondering, but I wasn't about to ask him. I'm better off without the answer. He'll have me puzzling all day!'  
  
Draco stalked back up into his room to get dressed, as Hermione did the same.  
  
Several minutes later she slid back down the stair rail dressed in jeans and a light pink top which read 'I'm like a butterfly. Pretty to see but hard to catch!' Draco sniggered as he read it. He completely agreed.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand, and like the day before put her hair in two neat plaits. She grabbed her truckers had, which was also pink, and put it on, making sure it was fairly crooked.  
  
Side by side, Draco and Hermione went to find the brooms and take them to broom closet.  
  
Hermione and Draco finally reached their destination. They had been talking awkwardly for quite some time, and both were looking extremely anxious.  
  
Sure enough, lying side by side were five broomsticks. They were mainly old Cleansweeps that needed to be put away. Draco took three as Hermione picked up two.  
  
When they reached the broom closet, Hermione tugged on the door, but she couldn't seem to get it open. Draco sighed, and gave the door a tremendous pull and it stubbornly creaked open.  
  
Suddenly Draco and Hermione felt hand push on their backs, and they both went tumbling into the closet. They were about to jump out of the closet again and yell at whoever had pushed them in when they realized the door was closed. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand, whispering Allohomora. Draco waited for the door to fling open, but to no avail.  
  
'Oh shit!' Hermione sighed.  
  
'What? It has to open. Maybe you said the spell wrong!'  
  
'I didn't say the spell wrong. Whoever pushed us used a curse. I've read all about it. We'll only get out of here when someone from the outside opens the door.'  
  
'When will that be? If Dumbledore wanted us to put Cleansweeps in here people obviously don't use this place much.'  
  
'We didn't exactly take a look around in here. There could be other brooms in here. Feel them, different models feel different, don't they?'  
  
'Yeah, but it's going to be hard, seeing it's pitch black in here!'  
  
'Well, you're a Quidditch expert, aren't you?'  
  
'Why don't we just use Lumos?'  
  
'Draco, the curse I was telling you about, it blocks out any magic being used from the inside. Nobody outside can hear us either.'  
  
With that Hermione and Draco started feeling the brooms, looking for a difference. Draco seemed to be able to identify most models, while Hermione took wild guesses, hoping that she would get at least one right.  
  
It turned out there were a mixture of brooms stored away, giving them a fairly good chance of getting out the next day. Hermione had no idea what time it was, but judging how she was feeling it was fairly late.  
  
'I'm tired, I'm going to go to sleep.'  
  
Draco grunted in reply.  
  
Hermione and Draco curled up in separate corners of closet. They were about 30 centimeters apart, any closer and Hermione felt like she was going to explode. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.  
  
Draco and Hermione woke in the middle of the night to a loud clap of thunder. They both jumped, unsettling brooms.  
  
'I think we're in the middle of a thunderstorm,' Draco grumbled.  
  
'Yes, it does seem that way,' Hermione squeaked.  
  
Loud claps of thunder erupted every few seconds. Even in the dark closet Draco and Hermione could see small bursts of light coming through the cracks, probably due to lightening.  
  
'I hate thunderstorms,' Hermione squeaked.  
  
'Yeah. They always keep you awake.'  
  
'Yes, that is annoying, but they are kind of scary.'  
  
'Annoying, but not scary!'  
  
'I've always been afraid of thunderstorms. Since.' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'Since?'  
  
'On the night of my parents funeral, well, I was really upset, and then there was a thunderstorm. I never realized, but each time one occurred, mum would always come in and make sure I was all right. She'd sit on the end of my bed until it was over. Once she even picked me up and took me into her room. But that night, mummy wasn't there.'  
  
'My mum used to do that too. Lucius always came in and fished her back out though, claming I was a big boy and I was scared of nothing.'  
  
'So you are scared of thunderstorms then?'  
  
'No, I'm not scared of thunderstorms. I just think they're annoying.'  
  
Another loud slap of thunder made Hermione jump again.  
  
'Let me guess, you're afraid?'  
  
'Um, yes.'  
  
'There must have been lots of thunderstorms after you're parents died. You would have snapped by now.'  
  
'When I was a kid, I'd lie in my bed and cry for hours. At Hogwarts, I was all right because there were heaps of people around me. But now, I'm locked in a broom closet and I can't use magic.'  
  
Draco sighed and edged closer. She stiffened as he put her arm around her, and after a while eased up, and fell fast asleep. For those few minutes Draco was awake, he completely treasured her. He could have taken advantage of the whole situation, but he didn't. He just held her in his arms like the last few seconds of his life, and within minutes, he too was fast asleep.  
  
The next morning when Draco woke, Hermione was still in his arms. She was still asleep. He stared at her for a long time, taking in every aspect of her body. She looked so pretty when she was asleep.  
  
Suddenly Hermione moved, and must have realized where she was. Her face turned to a look of terror and pleasure at the same time. She really wanted to stay with him forever, but she knew it was out of the question. He was probably just comforting her to make her shutup for a while.  
  
Hermione and Draco waited in the closet for a while. They were expecting someone to open the door any second, so they tidied themselves up, not wanting to give anyone the wrong opinion.  
  
They both had strong ideas the person who got them stuck in the cupboard were either Lavendar or Ron.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a surprised Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Hermione! I've finally found you!' Ginny sighed.  
  
'Ginny, it isn't what you think, I swear,' Hermione replied desperately  
  
'I know what happened, don't you worry!' Ginny replied huffily.  
  
'Well, tell us then,' Draco drawled.  
  
'It was organized by Lavendar Brown and Ron Weasley! I overheard them talking in the common room. They didn't exactly give away where you were, but they said they were going to embarrass you at lunchtime, when everyone was coming out of the Great Hall. Luckily I found you. I can't believe my own brother would do something like that!' Ginny explained.  
  
Draco nodded. This girl sure was getting him in trouble.  
  
Hermione smiled a genuine smile at Draco. He didn't smile back, but he gave her a kind look.  
  
'Can I talk to you for a moment?' Hermione asked Draco.  
  
Draco nodded uncertainly. She led him into a classroom and gave him another quick smile.  
  
'Thanks for last night. I really appreciate it,' she said graciously.  
  
'That's all right,' he answered stiffly.  
  
Hermione gave him a cheeky look, and then wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he gave her back a quick pat.  
  
When they returned to Ginny, she was wearing a satisfied grin. She'd obviously seen what had happened.  
  
Draco gave her a hurried look of frustration, but she smiled in return, and mouthed 'your secrets safe with me.'  
  
Draco really wanted to spend a while more with Hermione, but she gave him a quick wave and went off with Ginny, talking rapidly about plans of getting Lavendar back.  
  
'She's like a butterfly that girl. Pretty to see, but hard to catch,' Draco muttered.  
  
!!! I know all about  
  
about your reputation  
  
and now its bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
but I cant help it if I'm in bliss every time that I'm  
  
where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
say my name and I cant fight it anymore  
  
oh I know I should go  
  
but I need your touch  
  
just to damn much  
  
Loving you  
  
Yeah isn't really something i should do  
  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
  
I should try to be strong  
  
but baby your the right kinda wrong  
  
yeah baby your the right kinda wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
a mistake I'm making  
  
but what your giving I am happy to be taking  
  
cuz no one's ever made me feel the way i fell when I'm in your arms  
  
They say your something I should do without  
  
they don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
  
there's no way to explain  
  
all the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
I should try to run  
  
but i just can't seem to  
  
cuz every time i run your the one I've run to  
  
I can't do without what you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep (yeah...)  
  
I know all about  
  
about your reputation  
  
and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
but I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you like Chapter Eight. That was a long chapter! The ball will be coming up soon! Not next chapter but the next. I hope I haven't let this chapter too long. I think Draco and Hermione should start becoming closer now, so that's why I created that little Broom Closet Scene. Hope you liked it.  
  
The lyrics are: The Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes. I think the song really goes with this chapter.  
  
R&R! Please do it! If you give me a really good review, it makes my fingers type faster, and that means you get chapters faster. So, please R&R!  
  
I NEED IDEAS!!! PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IN YOUR REVIEW. IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME!  
  
Draco's Little Princess 


	9. Things Girls Get Up To

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm sure the chapters worth the wait though! Enjoy!  
  
Callie(): Thanks for your review. I'm pleased you liked chapter 8!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Thanks so much for your idea and the review! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Winterspirit: Thanks  
  
Slytherin-Gryffindor gal: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
SubliminalMsgs: Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the Ron part, I think it made the story more interesting too. It's good you liked the shirt part. I saw someone wearing that shirt once, so I used it for the chapter name coz I couldn't think of anything. The chapter after this is going to be the ball! I can't wait to write it!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked chapter eight.  
  
Dracoisahottie13: Hey! Thanks for your ideas! I'm not going to use all of them, because I already had plans, but I am going to use a few. THANKS FOR THE IDEAS AND REVIEWING!  
  
Beach-Babi: Thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Dreaming Water: Thanks.  
  
Princess Faye: Glad you like the song.  
  
Princessangelz: Thanks. Glad you like it!  
  
Chapter Nine: What Girls Get Up To  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
It was a dark night. Hermione was expecting a storm. She knew she had someone to comfort her now, and she was strangely hoping a thunderstorm would suddenly erupt.  
  
After a while Hermione became too sleepy to wait for Draco to arrive at the common room. She was still debating about what to do with Ron. He had been so horrible to her, but he still hadn't given up his offer to go the ball with her.  
  
Hermione went upstairs and fell fast asleep. In the middle of the night she woke from the storm. It wasn't a bad one, so she tiptoed downstairs and made herself some hot chocolate.  
  
A few minutes later Draco wandered down the spiral staircase. He spotted her on the couch, and quietly asked if she was all right.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Draco stalked back up to his room.  
  
The next day was classes. The long awaited ball wasn't far away. She only had to wait five days, and to her that was nothing. She needed time for her and Ginny's plans.  
  
Hermione dressed herself in school robes as she miserably made her way down to the Great Hall. Ginny was smiling evilly as Hermione plonked herself down next to her. She really hated being mean to others, but she felt this was a good cause.  
  
After eating a large meal, the pair jumped up and met in an unused classroom.  
  
'I have the best idea,' Ginny smiled.  
  
'Well, what is it?' Hermione answered nervously.  
  
'Ok, it all starts at lunch. All we need to do is brew this totally easy lust potion. We slip it into Ron and Lavendar's food, and the potion will instantly start to take effect. In front of everyone! What do you think?'  
  
'Ginny, you're a genius!'  
  
'I have some other plans too, but you'll just have to wait.'  
  
Hermione sat through a very boring Divination lesson. Although Professor Monks was a really nice person, she tended to rattle on about pointless things, and went off track often. Hermione had already read everything she was saying, so she preoccupied her mind with other thoughts.  
  
Hermione was really worried about how her and Ginny's little stunt would work out. They would get in a lot of trouble if Veritaserum was forced into them. Hermione was also very concerned about her ball partner. She secretly wanted Draco to go with her, but she knew she was hoping the impossible. Hermione realized that if Ron dumped her, she would have one more option. Neville Longbottom.  
  
Finally the class ended, and Hermione jumped up, ready to meet Ginny and pull their little charade. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into Draco. She dropped her books, and flinched as they landed with a big thud.  
  
'I'm so sorry Draco! I wasn't looking where I was going,' Hermione cried, picking up her books. She was incredibly embarrassed.  
  
'That's alright,' he mumbled, helping her collect her items. When she had finally finished, she apologized once again, and continued on her journey to find Ginny.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were both very nervous as they tiptoed up to the Great Hall. They needed a diversion, so Ginny pulled out her wand and whispered a spell, sending a loud screeching noise through the Great Hall. Next, she sent fireworks in, and watched smirking as students ran out for cover. Ginny muttered an invisibility charm and tiptoed into the Great Hall, tipping ingredients into Ron and Lavendar's food.  
  
As Hermione and Ginny suspected, the fireworks stopped and amazingly cleared themselves up. Students filed back into the hall, a bemused look on their faces. They began eating their food once again, chatting amusingly about anything and everything.  
  
'That should do it,' Ginny muttered. This would be fun.  
  
All of a sudden Lavendar and Ron rose from their seats and ran into each other's arms, pashing violently. Surprised gasps rang around the hall, and silence overcame the normal chitchat.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were trying to hold back giggles. The lust charm started to wear off, and they became more distant. Suddenly they must have realized what they were doing, and immediately broke apart, clearly disgusted with themselves.  
  
The after effects of the lust potion were taking place, as Lavendar and Ron went back to their seats. They weren't quite sure of what they were doing. Hermione and Ginny had brewed the potion quite efficiently.  
  
The bell rang and everyone got up. The normal Hogwarts talking was slowly coming back. Everyone was clearly stunned. Hermione felt proud of herself. She had successfully humiliated Ron and Lavendar, and at the moment nobody suspected them. Except for Harry.  
  
As Hermione and Ginny made their way up to Hermione's common room, they bumped into an infuriated Harry.  
  
'That wasn't funny!' he hissed.  
  
'What wasn't funny? The whole Ron, Lavendar thing? That was surprising, but definitely not funny,' Ginny stated, using a fake shocked look.  
  
'I know what the pair of you did. You're lucky I don't report you! How could you do that to Ron?' Harry hissed more violently then ever.  
  
'He brought it on himself! Locking Draco and I in that closet. I'm lucky I got out. I'm sure you would've found that hilarious!' Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed angrily. His usual green, comforting eyes were growing into a look of pure hatred.  
  
'I don't care Hermione! What you did was NOT funny. You have created hell for Ron, hell. You better find a way to make it up to him, or you'll have lost a friend. Forever.'  
  
Hermione sniffed. At that moment she couldn't be more confused about Harry. He knew quite well about the broom closet situation, and hadn't bothered helping her get out, although when it came to Ron, he was defending him with all his strength.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was working against her brother for her. * That's what friends are for, I guess *  
  
Ginny and Hermione turned on their heel, and continued to the dormitory. As soon as they hopped through the portrait hole, they broke into bursts of laughter. Little did they know Draco Malfoy was on the couch, watching them.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
He decided not to say a thing to them yet. He didn't want them to know he was there. By now, Draco knew fairly well who had made Lavendar and Ron act they way they did. He smirked to himself. They were smart girls.  
  
'Hermione, I've known you for a long time. You need to learn how to hide your emotions towards others. Harry read you like a book before! At the moment you're feeling frustrated. Your eyes say it all!'  
  
'I can't help it, Ginny! I've tried to hide my emotions and stuff, but it just comes pouring out at the worst time. Like when I was locked in that closet with Draco and the thunderstorm hit. I was trying not to show how scared I was, but I couldn't stop it.'  
  
'Oh, and that's another thing, Draco.'  
  
'What about Draco?'  
  
'Well, I know Harry and Ron think it's preposterous that you and Draco could have something, but I really don't think he's that bad. People change. Harry and Ron just don't seem to get that.'  
  
At this very moment, Draco was taking in all the information. He was going to find out if Hermione actually liked him. He felt having Ginny on his side would help persuade Hermione he wasn't so bad.  
  
'There is going on between Draco nothing and I. He would NEVER in a million years like me! I'm just filthy mudblood Granger to him, nothing more.'  
  
'He likes you Hermione. He watches you all the time. At breakfast this morning, he was having a good look at you, and he has been for days!'  
  
Draco could have killed himself. The things girls get up to!  
  
'Ginny, I think you're imagination is taking over you. Draco and I, there's nothing! He hates me! He's only being nice because we're head boy and girl, and he doesn't want to get kicked out of the position because of me.'  
  
'Ok Hermione, whatever you say!'  
  
'Every girl at Hogwarts has had a crush on Draco at some point or another, so why shouldn't I be allowed?'  
  
'So you admit it then!'  
  
'I'm admitting to having a crush on Draco Malfoy in my time at this school. I know you have too, Ginny! Not at the moment, but I KNOW you did!'  
  
Draco was starting to like this conversation more and more.  
  
'I have a plan,' Ginny said, and she pulled Hermione closer and started whispering in a voice Draco couldn't hear at all.  
  
When they were done, both Hermione and Ginny left the dormitory to complete their 'plan.'  
  
Draco had no idea what it was, but he had a slight idea it might be involving him. Now he had to watch his back.  
  
A few days later everything was the same. He had seen Hermione briefly each morning and night. She barely said anything to him, and he didn't attempt to make conversation.  
  
One morning at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were sneaking around, looking more suspicious then usual. This was the time they were going to attack.  
  
Ginny was again going to create a diversion. She muttered a spell, and a snake came hissing out of her wand. She crept away just as Hermione was casting the invisibility spell on herself. Ginny didn't necessarily have to create a diversion, but Hermione felt more comfortable knowing people's attention was elsewhere.  
  
She unscrewed the top of Weasley's Sickness Potion, and tipped a few drops into Pansy Parkinson's food.  
  
This wonderful potion would make Pansy sick just before the ball. Hopefully this would keep her away for long enough. Like all the Wizard Wheezes there was a cure, but hopefully Madame Pomfrey wouldn't detect it soon enough.  
  
The whole point of this plan was that if Pansy were sick, she wouldn't be able to go with Draco. Hermione was almost certain Ron was going to dump her just before the ball, leaving an open window for her and Draco.  
  
As the snake disappeared, so did Hermione. She fled from the hall, hoping nobody was on her case.  
  
Draco had figured out her plan by now. He was quite a smart boy, after all. He couldn't bring himself to believe what Hermione had done to go with him. He smiled to himself.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione was taking a walk through the school it was Friday, the day before the ball, and she was hoping Ron was going to dump her.  
  
Sure enough, he came striding up to her, a confident look on his face.  
  
'Hermione, you're a whore, and I'm not going to the ball with you,' he said with more confidence then ever.  
  
'Ron, you're a sick bastard and I'm glad you're not going to the ball with me.'  
  
Ron gave her a funny look, and walked away. Just as Hermione was going to turn and walk back to her own dormitory when Ron turned around.  
  
'Hermione, I'm really sorry about this, I truly am, but I really like Lavendar, and truth be told, she hates you. I'm willing to do anything for her. This is nothing personal. I'm sorry.'  
  
Hermione gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, and Ron turned around and strode off in the opposite direction.  
  
Although Hermione really didn't care about Ron anymore, she couldn't help but wonder about what he had said. Lavendar had dumped him for Seamus. They had obviously made up after Ron and Hermione's falling out.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
As Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, he could tell something was wrong with Hermione.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked feebly.  
  
'Ron dumped me for the ball,' she sighed. She didn't really care. This was all in the plan.  
  
'You should be celebrating.'  
  
'I hate him and all, but now I have nobody to go with. Neville's my only possibility.'  
  
'You don't have to have a partner. You can go single, can't you?'  
  
'That's what I'm planning to do. I'm going to look like a total reject though.'  
  
'I'm sure you won't.'  
  
Suddenly a thought came to Hermione. She would ask Seamus to the ball. She didn't have enough time to wait for Draco. She needed a partner, and soon.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco desperately wanted to ask Hermione to accompany him to the ball. No matter how much Draco reasoned with himself he couldn't force himself to go with her.  
  
This girl was sending him crazy. He was finding it harder to string two words together when he was around her. Draco decided he needed to pull himself together and tell Hermione he wanted to go to the ball with her, as he started to rehearse what he was going to tell her, Hermione tripped through the portrait hole.  
  
'Hi Draco,' she said simply.  
  
Draco nodded at her. He never was one for bright greetings.  
  
'So, what you been up to?'  
  
'Not much, what about you?'  
  
'I got a date for the ball!' she said smiling widely.  
  
Draco felt like a ton of bricks had hit him. Trying not to show his emotions, Draco nodded, trying to look like he didn't care. He could have sworn Hermione had picked up his disappointment, but she had thought nothing of it and carried on.  
  
She plonked herself down on the couch, looking extremely satisfied with herself.  
  
Her brown hair had fallen around her face, and her lipgloss what starting to wear off. She was reading a book titled 'Defense for the Experienced.'  
  
Suddenly Ginny burst through the portrait hole laughing uncontrollably. Draco was hoping they were going to have another one of their 'Girl Talks.'  
  
She pulled Hermione up to her, and they both started giggling. He had no idea what it was about.  
  
'What's so funny?' Draco asked slowly.  
  
'Nothing Draco,' Ginny giggled.  
  
A few minutes later Ginny left with Hermione close behind. They were obviously going to have a lot of fun.  
  
Hermione was wearing light blue short-shorts and a white singlet top. Ginny was dragging how out of the room, and they were both laughing a lot.  
  
After they had left, Draco began thinking again. There was so much on his mind lately. Hermione was usually the dominating topic.  
  
It was the ball tomorrow, and most of Hogwarts was very excited. Draco smiled at the idea. He had a strange idea Lavendar wasn't going to have the greatest time.  
  
Draco hated to admit it, but Lavendar was a really pretty girl. She looked a lot like Hermione, although her hair was a bit lighter, and she was extremely skinny. Her eyes were a frightening electric blue; unlike Hermione's warm brown ones.  
  
Hermione was incredibly smart and pretty, unlike Lavendar who wasn't very smart at all. She never got good marks, and was always getting things wrong.  
  
'Lavendar is like a lava lamp, they're hot, but not so bright.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like that chapter? I hope you did.  
  
Next chapter is going to be the ball! I'll get it up as soon as I can!  
  
THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! Thank you so much! I have had an overwhelming amount of reviews. Thanks everyone! You guys are the best! I would also like to thank anyone who has put me on his or her Favourite List! Thanks! I'm flattered. To all those people who read, but do not review, please review. It only takes a few seconds of your time, and I really do appreciate it, and if you hadn't noticed, I reply to everyone!  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! (I do not need them for the ball, since I have already typed that out; I only need to put it up.) I need ideas for AFTER the ball. Please give me some!  
  
Draco's Little Princess 


	10. The Grand Ball

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thanks very much for reviewing!  
  
This is the chapter of the Ball! I hope you're all excited! It's going to be a fairly long chapter, so that's the reason if you were wondering about the wait. I wanted to make it extra special for you!  
  
Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: Thanks for reviewing and I'm pleased you like it.  
  
Slytherin-Gryffindor gal: Thanks! Glad you liked the lava lamps thing!  
  
Bubbles: THANKS:D  
  
Deadburningflame: Thanks for saying I'm a great writer! I really appreciate it!  
  
Sophiethedevil (): Umm, ok, thanks for the advice  
  
Winterspirit: THANKS:D Glad you liked the simile!  
  
Queen of Greenland: OH MY GOSH! You totally ROCK! Thank you for your idea! It's brilliant; I'm totally using it! As I said before YOU ROCK! Thanks for reviewing and the idea!  
  
SubliminalMsgs (): Thanks for reviewing! I'm pleased you have given me an idea. I'll probably use it in further chapters! Glad you like this!  
  
Beach_Babi(): Thanks for the review. The moment has come, so you don't have to wait any longer!  
  
Cozzagirl16(): Great that you like it. They'll get together, don't worry. I'm just waiting for the right moment.  
  
PrincessAngelz: Lavendar is evil, I know: They will get together but I was just waiting for the right moment. It won't be too long! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Thanks for the idea; I might use it in further chapters!  
  
Deadburningflame(): Thanks for the review and story recommendation!  
  
Oooo: Yeah, she went a bit weird, didn't she!  
  
Princessdza: Thanks so much! I'm pleased you love it show much!  
  
Kole17: Thanks so much as usual. A lot of people can't wait for the ball, and the moment has arrived!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Grand Ball  
  
The chapter is a tribute to my best friend, Stacey. TO STONKEY-FROM HONKEY  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
It was the day of the ball. Hermione was busy as ever, bustling around preparing for the big night.  
  
She had blown up hundreds of balloons and made Draco tie them to the walls. She had Blaise Zambini decorating the place with colorful streamers.  
  
All though Draco disliked decorations and things, he had to confess the Great Hall looked absolutely dazzling.  
  
The balloons were in just the right places, and the streamers gave the hall a great look. Hermione was dressed in a grey Rusty jacket and a black mini skirt. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing her 'thinking look' constantly.  
  
After quite some time, the Great Hall was finally done. Hermione beamed at the creation. It was just like a fairy tale, but better. Draco couldn't help but smile at her. He hated those times when no matter how much you tried to force it away you just had to smile.  
  
Draco and Hermione shut the doors to the Great Hall together. Nobody was supposed to see it until the moment arrived. Hermione cast spells all over the doors, so when anyone tried to enter, they would simply forget what they were doing, and do something else. Draco thought it was a good idea himself.  
  
It was getting late, and closer to the ball. Draco found himself wondering what Pansy would look like. He felt like being sick. He could just see her in the most horrible outfit in the whole room, laughing sickly.  
  
It was getting closer and closer to the ball, and most of the Slytherin boys were getting ready.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were dressed in the same outfit (they claimed it was an accident.) The horrid red suit hurt Draco's eyes, and Crabbe and Goyle's sickening grins made him laugh.  
  
'Like it, Draco?' Crabbe grunted.  
  
Draco stifled a laugh, and gave them a quick nod, before heading on to his room.  
  
Draco took a quick shower to freshen up. He then let his hair fall freely in his face, and climbed into his clothes for the night. They were long black pants, a white top with bow tie and a black jacket. He looked hot as always.  
  
He really didn't know what to expect. The night was the hot topic at Hogwarts, and Draco had to admit he was getting quite sick of hearing about it. He was excited at first, but now he was pretty dull, considering he had to go with Pansy, and as far as he was concerned she was an ugly cow.  
  
After a while Draco sat on his bed and read a book. He really wasn't in the mood for anything else.  
  
---Hermione's POV—  
  
Hermione had decorated the hall earlier, and now felt it was time for her and Ginny to prepare themselves. Hermione was very excited.  
  
They decided to get ready in Hermione's room since they wouldn't be disturbed and had a large space.  
  
After lots of work, and an even bigger amount of gossip the girls were fixed up for the ball. They beamed at each other. They both looked extremely beautiful. The ball was to start at 7:45 and end at 10:45. At that moment it was 7:30, and the girls were completing their look, adding a bit of makeup here and there.  
  
Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall, nervous but excited.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco had arrived with Pansy on his arm. She looked worse then he had expected.  
  
She was wearing a white dress with a floral design around the V-neck. The straps were very thick while the dress itself was very short. It ended way above her knees. Her hairy legs were an awful sight, but they were nothing compared to her cleavage. She proudly told him she had trimmed the v-neck magically.  
  
Draco swore he was going to be sick. He decided then and there he definitely wasn't going to go anywhere near her for the rest if the night. Suddenly Pansy went green, and ran out of the hall. Hermione and Ginny's trick must have been working.  
  
At that very moment Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked through the entrance. They exchanged a smile as they realized their trick was working.  
  
Hermione was wearing a strapless white dress. (A/N you can view the dress Hermione is wearing at http://www.pf757.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/ab/wagwscene.html it's the third and fourth from the bottom.) She was wearing divine shoes and she had on exactly the right amount of makeup.  
  
Her hair was left out in soft curls. She was wearing a tiara and looked absolutely stunning. (A/N You can view Hermione's hair it's the third one from the top.)  
  
Seamus looked like he was about to faint, but took Hermione's arm and lead her further into the hall. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful.  
  
He also noticed that Ginny Weasley looked fairly good. She was wearing a midnight blue dress (A/N: View it at http://www.smpte.org.au/industrynews50.asp)  
  
Draco seated himself, as Pansy obviously wasn't coming back in a hurry.  
  
Dumbledore gave the announcements and thanked the head boy and girl for organizing the night.  
  
Even though Draco wasn't having the best time, he had to confess that it was going fantastic. Everyone was having the time of his or her lives. Hermione had smiled at him on various occasions, which kept up his happiness.  
  
She didn't appear to be having the greatest time either. Seamus seemed to be treating her rather roughly, and wasn't at all a good dancer. After a strained dance Hermione approached Draco.  
  
'Hi, enjoying yourself?' She asked excitedly.  
  
'Yeah, it's all right,' Draco answered.  
  
He was staring into her dark brown eyes in amazement. He was trying to overcome the urge to sweep her off her feet.  
  
Draco was usually a ladies man, but with Hermione he lost his ability to string two words together.  
  
'Umm, Hermione, do you want to dance?' Draco asked before she had a chance to disappear again.  
  
'I'd be delighted,' she smiled in return.  
  
Just as 'The Voice Within (Christina Agulira)' began Draco took Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
  
He pulled her close and they danced gracefully as astounded Hogwarts students watched.  
  
Who would have thought? Arch enemies Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger dancing together and for once at total peace.  
  
Lavendar was standing next to Ron, her lips pursed and her arms crossed. She was no doubt wearing the dress and shoes Hermione had picked out for herself.  
  
Draco thought Lavendar looked all right, but she was definitely no match for Hermione. She had an extremely jealous look on her face, as did Harry. Despite his little outburst Draco knew Harry had an everlasting thing for Hermione. Draco didn't blame him even though he wanted Hermione all to himself.  
  
Hermione's face was on Draco's chest. She could hear his heart beating quickly. She had him captivated, and she knew it. The funny part was she felt exactly the same way.  
  
At the end of the song she stared up into Draco's eyes. They were still steely grey, but there was something more comforting only Hermione could see in them.  
  
He stared down into her dark brown eyes. They were like pools of mud inviting Draco to jump into them. They seemed to be getting darker as the years flew by.  
  
At this moment the whole of Hogwarts were watching the couple, too shocked to say a word. Draco's peripheral vision let him see a very angry Ron. He looked just as red as he had the day Harry was kicked off the Quidditch team due to a little fight.  
  
Draco and Hermione's lips moved closer and closer until they finally brushed together. Draco and Hermione smiled as stunned students gasped. The next song came on, and Hermione and Draco left the floor.  
  
She gave him a quick smile and rejoined Ginny, who was wearing a particularly huge smile.  
  
'Hermione! You did it!' She smiled.  
  
Hermione just nodded. She was proud of herself. Her and Ginny laughed as the next some came on. 'Hilary's Duff's So Yesterday.' Ginny was mouthing the chorus while wearing a dreamy look as Hermione giggled watching her. This was a good night.  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione had been having a great time at the ball. She had kissed none other then Draco Malfoy, and most students didn't like it.  
  
Dean and Seamus had given her bad looks as had Harry and Ron. Worst of all was Lavendar who had shoved Hermione into the wall as she passed.  
  
After a while Harry and Ron seemed unable to control their anger and dragged her out of the Great Hall when nobody was looking.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry and Ron stormed in unison.  
  
She turned her body around ready to stroll right back into the Great Hall, but Harry and Ron grabbed her shoulders, determined not to let her back inside.  
  
'What is wrong with you? After all Malfoy has done to us!' Harry snapped viciously.  
  
'Nothing is wrong with me! People change, Harry! He was never really that bad to us! When you think about it it was all a bit of childish rivalry!'  
  
'Hermione, Harry got kicked off the QUIDDITCH team because of him! What about how Ginny got locked in the Chamber of Secrets?' Ron yelled.  
  
'I'm not denying Draco was a bit of a bastard, but he was never that bad. He did get Harry kicked of the Quidditch team, but as for Ginny, that was Lucius's work, not Draco's!'  
  
'So, you're telling me that if Voldemort suddenly turned 'good' you would want me to welcome him with open arms!' Harry snapped.  
  
'Don't you dare turn this back on to Voldemort, Harry. Draco isn't anywhere NEAR that bad!' Hermione said calmly, screwing up her face. She didn't want to show that Harry was getting to her.  
  
'I thought you'd be more precautious then this! I never thought you'd associate yourself in anyway with anyone who had anything to do with Voldemort!' Ron stormed.  
  
'It's not like you've been oh so good lately, Ron! You dumped your best friend for a girl! Haven't you ever heard the saying, Girls walk in and out but friends stay forever?'  
  
'I've heard the saying, Hermione, but you haven't exactly been acting like a friend lately, have you!' Ron sniffed.  
  
'You know what, I don't care. If you can't accept Draco, then I don't want to fight with you about it. There's no use!'  
  
'Fine!' they snapped, and the once Dream Team parted.  
  
Hermione stalked back into the hall trying to hide her emotions. Although she hated Ron and Harry and this very moment, they were her childhood best friends, and deep down respected them a lot.  
  
From when they saved her from the troll in first year, Hermione knew they were meant to be best friends forever, and this fight was just a flaw that could be fixed.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye and sat next to Ginny to explain what had happened. Ginny just nodded. There wasn't really anything she could do.  
  
Hermione got up and followed Ginny to a more private part of the hall. She then strode off in search for Harry and Ron.  
  
She returned with a slight smile on her face a few minutes later.  
  
'They said they are sorry about how harsh they were on you, but they have no regrets. If you want to be their friend you have to agree to never talk about Draco around them, or give out any personal information about them to Draco,' Ginny sighed.  
  
'Pathetic,' Hermione spat, and jumped off her seat to go and find something worthwhile.  
  
Neville and Luna were standing nearby, so Hermione decided to see how their night was going.  
  
'Hi Neville! Hi Luna! How are you liking the ball?' Hermione asked pleasantly.  
  
Neville gave Hermione a frightful look, backing away. He seemed to get together enough strength to say one word. 'Fine.'  
  
'Neville, what's wrong?' Hermione asked cautiously coming closer.  
  
Neville backed away, his eyes full of fright. Luna was staring Hermione down, a stern look on her face.  
  
'You know perfectly well what's wrong!' Luna droned. 'Kissing Malfoy like that! After all that's been going on between you, and all of his connections with Voldemort! I thought you were better then this Hermione. What about Harry? How do you think he feels, not to mention Neville and the rest of Hogwarts!'  
  
'Luna, seriously it's not so bad. Draco isn't as awful as everyone makes out, you just have to get to know him better. Give him a chance?' Hermione sighed. Luna's face grew sterner. 'Please.' She whispered.  
  
'Hermione, you're a nice girl. Why would you want to go and spoil it on a Malfoy? He doesn't deserve you!' Luna snapped.  
  
'You don't understand! Nobody understands,' Hermione sniffed and turned to leave. Luna of all people!  
  
It was that moment she realized this decision would leave her alone. All she would have were Draco and Ginny. They were great people, but she liked to have lots of friends. Hermione was growing more used to being alone, since she had been until she came to Hogwarts. She lived with her adopted family. They were loving and understanding, but they just had no idea about the magical world. Dating Draco was a risk she was becoming more willing to take, no matter how the saying went.  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
All this time Draco had been around the corner from where Hermione stood, listening to her pleas. He didn't know if he wanted to put Hermione in this much trouble. Being around a Malfoy would leave her with nobody. They would only have each other and perhaps Ginny.  
  
Draco was used to being alone. His father had never really treated him with any respect and these days his mother was nowhere to be seen. Crabbe and Goyle, his childhood cronies kept mainly to themselves these days. They were growing more and more stupid as the days went by. It was getting to the extent he couldn't have a conversation with him. The language they spoke was that of grunts and groans, a bit like a trolls, and Draco most definitely couldn't understand them.  
  
Draco walked out just as Hermione turned to run out of the hall. He saw her tear streaked face and running mascara.  
  
He expected her to start yelling at him. Telling him how much she hated him, but instead she ran straight into his arms.  
  
Draco was taken quite aback, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. She relaxed into his arms her body limp. After a while Hogwarts students realized what the couple were doing and stopped in their tracks.  
  
What was happening? Hogwarts worst enemies were turning into some sort of relationship.  
  
Ron had always been attention seeking, but on the night of the ball Ron took it one step too far. Lavendar and Ron exchanged cheeky looks, and then pulled each other closer and began making out then and there.  
  
Luckily the younger years had left the ball early, like the rule had been for years, so only the sixth and seven years were left. Ron and Lavendar began to get all the attention, and Draco and Hermione broke apart to see what all the commotion was all about.  
  
What met their eyes was truly a sight to see. Ginny stood open mouthed. Her brother was making a total fool of himself.  
  
Harry had a bemused look on his face. What inspired this? He looked over at Hermione suspecting her, but he had known Hermione for years, and the look she was wearing told him she certainly didn't know anything about it.  
  
Instead of the triumphant look she had on her face she had when she had slipped the Lust Potion into their food, Hermione had a totally puzzled loon on her face. One that told Harry she couldn't believe how much her friend had changed since she had got with Draco, and Ron got with Lavendar.  
  
Hermione and Draco left the scene, glad that the attention had been turned off them. At least the awkward rumors to follow would be shared around a little bit more.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat outside. They could still hear the noises coming from the hall. Hermione sat next to Draco and started out into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'Wouldn't it be nice just to run away into the forest whenever you felt sad, or angry or needed to search through your thoughts?' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Hmm,' Draco replied.  
  
'You'd have no worries in the world, just running in there, knowing that there were no other humans in there to disturb you.'  
  
Draco pulled her even closer and they both got lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Hermione's hair smelt like apples. Her soft curls were slowly turning back into Hermione's usually very bushy hair.  
  
She had taken a quick nap that afternoon so she wouldn't be tired at the after party. It would be held in the heads common room and everyone in 6th and 7th year were invited.  
  
After a while Hermione and Draco reentered the Great Hall. Most people were dancing, so Hermione and Draco felt they should join them.  
  
Dumbledore thanked everyone once again and picked two lucky students to cut the balloons out of the ceiling. They were contained in a big net. Hermione and Ginny found each other and danced around in the balloons that were cut down from the ceiling. The lucky students were Meg Johns and Max Jacobs.  
  
Ginny and Hermione tried to stamp on the balloons but their heels kept slipping off the balloons. They were literally everywhere. Students could barely be seen among the enormous mass of balloons.  
  
After all the balloons were gone students began to reappear, and Dumbledore cleaned up the mess in a swish of his wand.  
  
Hermione and Ginny parted. Hermione found Draco, and Ginny went to tell Ron something.  
  
Dumbledore then announced this would be the last dance of the night, and his eyes twinkled as students sighed.  
  
The song was almost over, and Hermione's eyes immediately went in search for Ginny. She was astounded to see Harry pulling her wrist towards the exit. Ginny was obviously struggling to break his grip on her.  
  
Hermione pointed out the scene to Draco, and they followed Ginny and Harry until they were lead into a deserted classroom.  
  
They both leaned forward so they could see inside the window.  
  
What met their eyes was certainly a surprise.  
  
You can change your life  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can change your clothes  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
If you change your mind  
  
Well that's the way it goes  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
  
And your old black hat  
  
('Cause I wanna)  
  
They look good on me  
  
You're never gonna get them back  
  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause...  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off, let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?  
  
(Okay)  
  
You can say you're bored  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can act real tough  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You can say you're torn  
  
But I've heard enough  
  
Thank you, you made my mind up for me  
  
When you started to ignore me  
  
Do you see a single tear?  
  
It isn't gonna happen here  
  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause...  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off, let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?  
  
If you're over me,  
  
I'm already over you  
  
If it's all been done,  
  
What is left to do?  
  
How can you hang up if the line is dead?  
  
If you wanna walk,  
  
I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're movin' on,  
  
I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off,  
  
Then it isn't on  
  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause...  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off, let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard you're...So yesterday  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
  
Laugh it off, let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Cliffy^.^ I know I'm mean, but that chapter has gone for a long time! 12 word pages actually!  
  
Lyrics: So Yesterday (Hilary Duff.) I'm sorry to all those Hilary lovers. This is a tribute to my best friend Stacey! You rock Stonkey! Please don't forget me! I'll never forget the miming you did. That was so funny!  
  
Other tributes: Max Jacobs (he cut the ribbon in this chapter) you are one of my best friends! You rock too! I'll never forget you Maximus! (I know Jacobs is not your last name, I just wanted to protect your privacy.)  
  
Meg Johns. Meggles, you rock too! (She was the other person who cut the ribbon.) You are the best! (I know Johns isn't your last name, same reason as above.)  
  
If any of you are wondering about that those were my best Primary School Friends and unfortunately we got split up when High School came. I really miss my friends, especially you, Stonkey!  
  
IMPORTANT: I AM NO LONGER GOING TO REPLY TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS BECAUSE IT TAKES A LONG TIME AND A LOT OF ROOM! I WILL ONLY REPLY TO SOME! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY, BECAUSE I PUT CHAPTERS UP FASTER!  
  
R&R! I've been getting lots of reviews, but I'm greedy, and I want more! SO R&R peoples! 


	11. The After Party

A/N: Hope you liked the ball. This chapter is obviously the After Party!  
  
THANKYOU TO: loner, AiRfIrE, Bride of Malfoy, pyroprincess4evernwood, dmluver, Oooo, Hogwarts-Mania, Cozzgirl16,  
  
PrincessAngelz: Thanks very much for your review. You'll just have to wait and see if they eventually accept Draco. I don't know myself yet!  
  
NitenGale: What are they doing? Keep reading and you'll find out! Harry and Hermione might have their friendship fixed and they might not. It all depends on where the story takes me! One thing is for sure; they'll never be together because this is a Hermione and Draco story.  
  
D-E-V-L41: I hate Hilary's singing too! She's an all right actor though! My best friend and I were ripping her off, so I put it in the story as a tribute to her.  
  
Slytherin-Gryffindor gal: I'm sorry! I'm so mean! You're going to find out what happens in this chapter though!  
  
Chrissy: Yeah, I'm going to tell you what they saw in this chapter!  
  
Kole17: Thanks! Glad you liked how I had the websites to see the dresses. I thought you'd all like that:D Thanks for your review.  
  
Princessdza: Thanks so much! Glad you're awaiting the chapter so eagerly!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The After Party  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Before her eyes was a very strange scene.  
  
Ginny was locked in a chamber as Harry fired spells at her. She didn't seem to be in any pain, even though the spells Harry was using were very strong.  
  
Draco grabbed his wand and walked into the room slowly.  
  
'Draco, you can't! What if Harry hurts you or something? You could be killed or anything!' Hermione cried desperately.  
  
'Hermione, I'll be fine. Just don't let Harry see you!' Draco whispered and pulled her into a hug.  
  
He entered the room cautiously. Harry didn't seem to notice him until the door snapped shut. Hermione watched as he swung around. His angry face grew angrier.  
  
'What do you think you're doing, Scar Head?' Draco hissed. Ginny looked relieved.  
  
'That's none of your business is it, really?' Harry hissed in reply.  
  
'I've made it my business.'  
  
'Get out of here, Malfoy unless you want to go down big time.'  
  
'I'm not the one who will be going down, I have a feeling that will be you when I go fetch Dumbledore.'  
  
'Too scared to fight me off yourself are you, Ferret Boy?'  
  
'Well, honestly Wonder Whore, I just don't want to get my Head Boy status taken away from me.'  
  
Harry stepped back and let Ginny out of the chamber. She ran out the door to find Hermione.  
  
'What happened?' Hermione asked.  
  
'It was Harry. He's been doing it for a long time now. I don't know what it is, but I've been doing some research and I'm starting to get a better idea.'  
  
'Well, what is it then?'  
  
'Every time he puts me inside that chamber he uses the Unforgivable Curses. Apparently being in that chamber makes you immune to all curses, so he puts me in there every now and again and casts the spells on me. It doesn't hurt, it just eats away at your energy.'  
  
'Gin, why didn't you tell anyone?'  
  
'I don't know, Hermione. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Tonight I really didn't want him to do it because of the ball and getting caught. You won't tell anyone, will you Hermione?'  
  
'Of course not, I'll make sure Draco doesn't either,' Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco and Harry walked out of the room. Draco's nose was bleeding and Harry had a black eye, but other then that they were both all right.  
  
'Draco,' Hermione wailed while giving him a hug.  
  
'Looks like they decided to settle this without using magic,' Ginny mumbled.  
  
With that the four set off to the heads dorm, but not before magically fixing Harry and Draco's wounds.  
  
The party had begun, and people were starting to gather around. Ginny and Hermione had prepared the perfect night. Draco hadn't wanted to be part if the planning, so they simply left him out of it.  
  
The Heads Dorm had been decorated with all the house colours. Hermione's pool like bathtub was used as a swimming pool.  
  
The party was going great. Lavendar Brown had kept mainly to herself, and was hanging around with Ron and Harry, giving Hermione and Draco no trouble so far. After everyone had settled in, Hermione and Ginny began the games. They decided to stick with muggle games since Hermione thought it might be a bit dangerous to use magic.  
  
They began with pass the parcel. Most people had a faint idea how to play the game, but Hermione explained it anyway. The parcel went around the students. It was a rather large circle, so Hermione had to stop the music at regular intervals so she could let everybody have a turn at ripping the paper off the package. Even Draco seemed to be enjoying himself. The winner of the game ended up being Anne Johnson who was in sixth year.  
  
Hermione then played Marco Polo in the bathtub, but soon found it was a bit too small and had to let people in in groups.  
  
Hermione suspected something was going on, but was too busy to have a second thought about it. Everything was running smoothly, and Hermione told herself not to worry.  
  
There didn't seem to be anything Hermione needed to do, so she settled herself down into one of the most comfortable chairs to join in a conversation about Quidditch. Although Hermione didn't know a lot about the game she still managed to keep up with them.  
  
Hermione was about to return to work when she heard a voice coming from her right.  
  
'Hermione, come here for a second!' Parvati Patil called.  
  
'Yeah, ok...' Hermione replied reluctantly.  
  
'Listen Hermione, I'm really sorry about the whole Lavendar thing. She has been acting kind of weird lately. Makes me wonder...' Lavendar sighed.  
  
Hermione gave Parvati a stern look, but eventually nodded her head. 'Just don't do it again, all right?'  
  
'You got it!'  
  
Hermione smiled. She would never have thought of making up with Parvati, especially because she was one of Lavendar's partners in crime, but she decided to see how it went. She realized she could be making a huge mistake. Parvati might have just been using her for a popularity source, or she might have been gathering information for Lavendar. Hermione was willing to take the chance. After all, she was now almost officially dating Hogwarts Bad Boy! She had to admit there was certainly a risk, but it was one she was willing to take.  
  
'Great party by the way! Who would have guessed? Former bookworm Hermione Granger throwing the party of the century?' Parvati squealed.  
  
'Thanks! It took a fair bit of planning, but I'm sure it's all worth it!' Hermione blushed. She was pleased all her hard work had finally paid off!  
  
'I have an idea for a game. It's ok if you don't use it, although I think it might be a lot of fun!' Parvati whispered.  
  
'Umm, sure, what's the game?' Hermione replied.  
  
'Have you ever heard of Spin the Bottle? It's a muggle game.'  
  
'I've heard of the game, although I didn't put it on the list...in case...you know. I had to kiss someone I didn't like.'  
  
'We won't play the traditional spin the bottle, silly! We'll play it with a magic...shall we say...twist?'  
  
'What sort of 'twist' have you in mind?' Hermione asked. She had a feeling she wouldn't like this.  
  
'In the muggle version of Spin the Bottle you have no control over who the bottle will point to! In the magical version you can use a simple direction spell so you can make the bottle land on who ever you like!' Parvati smiled.  
  
'Umm, sounds ok...I guess. But won't people notice if I have my wand out?'  
  
'Use a trouble-free spell, and you can do it in your head! Just think of the matchmaking!'  
  
'Ok then! I guess that would work! Thanks for the idea! Any requests?' Hermione laughed.  
  
'Promise not to tell anybody, but can you please direct me to Dean Thomas. He is a total hottie!'  
  
'Ahhh...sure!' Hermione smiled. Dean was all right looking, but Hermione definitely wouldn't classify him as a 'hottie.' Draco was Hermione's idea of a hottie!  
  
Parvati flicked her hair and headed towards some other people so she could have a good old gossip. After a while Hermione felt it was time to take the plunge and play the game. She was extremely nervous seeing she was the matchmaker and she wasn't usually one to keep up with Hogwarts gossip! She didn't want to match the wrong people.  
  
'Everybody! We are now going to play Spin the Bottle! It is a muggle game, and I'll explain the rules. We get a bottle and someone spins it in the middle of the circle of people. Not everyone will get a chance to spin. If the bottle lands on you, you don't get another chance. Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss that person. It is completely random, no magic associated!' Hermione explained warily.  
  
The students formed a circle, excited about this new game. When everyone had calmed down Hermione passed the first person the bottle. It was Christie Miller. She spun the bottle as hard as she could and Hermione went into deep concentration. She had no idea who this girl was, so she just let the bottle spin freely until in landed on a sixth year boy Hermione didn't know. She gave him a peck on the cheek and the game continued.  
  
The game was pretty dull until it was Luna Lovegood's turn. Hermione knew what she had to do. Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom she thought. Sure enough the bottle swung until it was facing Neville. Luna smiled, showing all her teeth, and then leaned in to kiss Neville on the lips. There must have been something going on between them. Luna deepened the kiss just as the portrait hole ripped open.  
  
Hermione feared a Professor had got gist of their after-party and had come up to see exactly what was going on. To Hermione's relief Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway.  
  
She joined the circle maliciously, squatting down next to Draco. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco scooted further towards the person next to him.  
  
Hermione went around the circle, matchmaking when she felt necessary. She put Ginny with Harry, Parvati with Dean, Pansy with Crabbe, Justin Flinch- Fletchley with Millicent Bullstrode (she never did like Justin much) and Goyle with Lavendar Brown. Lavendar seemed truly disgusted as Goyle slobbered all over her. Hermione was trying not to laugh.  
  
Now for the real fun! It was Ron's turn at spinning the bottle. He approached it warily and gave it a half-hearted spin. Hermione smiled nastily. Was Ron in for a shock! Hermione focused hard on whom she was going to make him kiss. The bottle spun until it came to a hault pointing right at Eloise Midgeon. Her acne was worse then ever, and her long nose made her look more stomach-turning then usual. Ron flinched and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. Eloise smiled wider then ever, baring her green teeth.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a wink as he retook his seat. He gave her an angry look, but thankfully didn't lash out at her.  
  
The rest of the students passed quickly until it was finally Hermione's turn to spin. She gave the bottle a push, and it swung around quickly. Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy she thought. The bottle immediately landed on Draco. He smirked as she approached him.  
  
He grabbed her and whispered in her ear 'I know what you did.' She giggled and he kissed her. They eventually broke apart. Most of the other students were frozen to their seats. The change in tune obviously hadn't sunk in yet. After all, they were archenemies for a long time!  
  
Hermione really wasn't a believer in putting people under pressure, but she thought a good game of truth or dare could be a little bit of fun.  
  
She really couldn't be bothered tearing people away from their groups and conversations, so Ginny and Hermione alerted them that the game was about to take place. She had a little bit of interest, but not a lot.  
  
The takers were Millicent, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Lavendar, Parvati, Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna.  
  
Draco sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She gave him a warm smile.  
  
Luna began the game. 'Truth or Dare?' she asked Neville.  
  
Neville seemed unsure of which to choose. He cautiously whispered 'Truth.'  
  
Luna grinned. 'What does Snape make you do when he gives you detentions?'  
  
Neville blushed. 'He...just...you know? Makes me clean the dungeons and...stuff.'  
  
Luna was strangely satisfied with the answer and moved on.  
  
'Millicent, what are the Slytherin Dungeons like?' Ginny asked after Millicent chose truth. Hermione and Ginny had gone into many conversations about this.  
  
'They're nothing like any of the other houses. They're all cold and stuff. When it rains the ceilings leak and water drips through, the cold stone floor isn't very nice at all. It's freezing in winter!' Millicent described. 'I wish we had common rooms like you guys!'  
  
Hermione have Draco a tight hug. She couldn't have her Draco freezing now, could she?  
  
The party ended and students filed out miserably. They wanted the party to go for longer, but as it was 1:30am Hermione felt it should end so she would have time to clean up even though it would only take a swish of her wand.  
  
'Went well, didn't it,' Draco drawled. Even though he had started dating Hermione he still hadn't lost his Slytherin touch. Hermione smirked.  
  
'Never loose that Slytherin touch do you, Malfoy?' she smiled.  
  
'Never, Granger.' He smiled in return.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand and the mess disappeared. She swished her wand once again and she instantly was wearing her pajamas; a black tank top and grey short shorts.  
  
Draco performed the spell and changed into his pajamas, a pair of boxers. He wore nothing on the top. Hermione smiled widely. Was he hot or what?  
  
He sat on the couch and patted the space next to him. Hermione took the spot and cuddled into him. Within seconds they both fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like that? Sorry I took so long to post! I've been busy, and I got banned from the computer. I was being naughty...I tried to kidnap Draco...never mind...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTERS FASTER!! 


	12. Winter Wonderland

A/N: Hello Peoples once again! Here's Chapter 12...we're really moving along now, aren't we?  
  
THANKS TO: Arallahamora, Callie(), pyroprincess4evernwood, ilovetrey, D-E-V- L41, Oooo, RoseMage77, Queen of Greenland, me****, Lil Drumma Girl  
  
Everything4Nothing: Thanks for the advice. Something is going to happen in the next chapter! I promise...won't be as boring!  
  
Princessdza: I don't think I made Pansy kiss anyone. I'll leave that up to your imaginations! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
PrincessAngelz: Thanks so much! Glad you like it. I'm going to make it more interesting, so keep reading!  
  
Kole17: Thanks for your awesome review. In answer to your question, yes that was a typo. I must have let my mind wonder or something... Anyway...yeah, there is a bit of a mystery about Neville's answer, but you'll just have to keep reading to see!  
  
Blue-Chick: It's awesome you like my story. Good to hear! Keep reading for a lot of excitement! Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Winter Wonderland  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
It was the day after the ball, and most Hogwarts students weren't out of bed-or in Draco's case off the couch. He and Hermione had slept there the last night, too lazy to go into their own rooms.  
  
At 1:15 Hermione and Draco woke from the sudden burst of light coming through their window.  
  
Hermione groaned. Why did the sun have to wake them up? Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. She half expected them to turn blue since he was acting so different these days. His steely grey eyes were gorgeous, Hermione had to admit, but she always remembered them meaning he was cold and heartless.  
  
''Morning Draco,' she murmured.  
  
He nodded at her. Hermione couldn't help it, she looked deeper and deeper into his grey eyes.  
  
'Draco, are your father's eyes grey too?' she whispered.  
  
'Yeah. That's where I got mine from, unfortunately. They're awful I know, cold, cruel...heartless.'  
  
'No they're not. I love them! What about your mother, what colour eyes did she have?'  
  
'My mother...she has blue eyes. What about your parents?'  
  
'My father had electric green eyes, and my mum had electric blue.'  
  
'How did you get brown eyes then? Don't you usually get the colour of one of your parents?'  
  
'I don't know why I didn't. I've read countless books which would explain, although I can never find the answer.'  
  
Draco smiled at her and kissed her again. He had never met anyone quite like Hermione. Nobody had ever been so kind and understanding as she was. His mother was always lovely to him, but she was never around these days. She locked herself in her room, hiding away from her destructive husband. Lucius Malfoy truly was a bastard.  
  
Hermione had also accepted Draco and loved him for him.  
  
'Draco, can I ask you a question? It's one you might be a bit sensitive about, but I desperately need to know.'  
  
'Sure, Hermione.'  
  
'Well, you're father's a deatheater and all, and he obviously wants you to follow in his footsteps. I was just wondering...are you?'  
  
'No. Whenever I'm in Hogwarts I'm safe, and as soon as this year is finished I'll be finding a job. I'll have my own house, so Lucius will never be able to find me.'  
  
'What if he wants to give you the Dark Mark before the end of school? What are you going to do then?'  
  
'I don't know. I'll see if it comes up. Even if he does, it won't make a difference to whether I will join the dark side or not. Getting the Dark Mark could be useful...'  
  
'Draco! You have to go straight to Dumbledore! I don't care what you say; you're NOT getting the Dark Mark! It hurts, and I don't want you to be...well...hurt!'  
  
'I've been through worst,' he sighed.  
  
Hermione shook her head and kissed him on the cheek. Her poor Draco!  
  
Draco and Hermione ate breakfast and got ready to go outside. They didn't have much of the day left, but it definitely was worth it for the night before. Everyone really did have a great time.  
  
Draco dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a white hoodie. Hermione thought he looked really cute.  
  
Hermione wore jeans and a very thick black halter-top underneath a long sleeved white top. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and styled her hair so she looked wind-blown. She put her hands into some gloves. Snow really did freeze your fingers! She then applied mascara and lipgloss and got ready to go outside where the rest of Hogwarts were playing.  
  
Dumbledore had used his magical abilities to create whatever weather he wanted. Whether it be hot, cold, snowing or hailing, Dumbledore had the choice...really quite a useful creation. Today Dumbledore had decided upon snow. Hermione liked these days, as cuddling up to Draco had become one of her favourite things to do.  
  
Hermione and Draco left the common room together; making their way through piles of students who had decided the snow outside was too cold to bear.  
  
The doors flew open and Hermione and Draco felt like they were frozen to the ground. It felt like Dumbledore had decided to make it –100 degrees outside! Draco took Hermione's hand and they both ventured outside.  
  
It truly was a Winter Wonderland! Students were running around having snowball fights, building snowmen and other sculptures, making snow angels and constructing slides to slide down.  
  
Hermione and Draco settled down on one of the hills of snow. They were quite isolated there. The couple was happier when they were alone. No students to whisper about them in front of them, and certainly no Harry, Ron and Lavendar!  
  
Draco and Hermione sat huddled together for a long time. Students were slowly creeping up the hill.  
  
Ginny seemed to be enjoying a snowball fight with Harry, Ron, Lavendar, Parvati, Luna, Neville and a few others when she approached Hermione. She was puffing. Running in the snow was pretty hard. After all the snow was very soft and floury. It was a bit like running on the beach in the dry sand.  
  
'Hi, 'Mione! Hey, Malfoy' Ginny said between breaths.  
  
'Hey Gin,' Hermione smiled in reply and as always Draco just nodded.  
  
'Do you want to come and have a snowball fight with us?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure!' Hermione said eagerly almost getting up.  
  
Next to her Draco also rose, ready to join in. Hermione could see the excitement on his face, but it soon grew into disappointment. Harry and Ron were watching them, and they could tell by the anger in their eyes Draco definitely wasn't welcome. Seeing this, he sat back down.  
  
Ginny sighed. 'Don't worry about them and just play! Come on, Malfoy! Harry and Ron won't give you any trouble.'  
  
'Won't they?' Draco grumbled.  
  
Ginny shook her head. Hermione was about to sit down when Draco told her to go ahead. She did.  
  
The game was going well. Other then a few harder throws at Hermione by Harry, Ron and Lavendar everything was going just fine. Harry and Ron gave each other identical evil grins and threw snow as hard as they possibly could at Hermione. Draco couldn't believe their insolence! The stupid knobs hadn't realized snow that soft couldn't hurt a fly!  
  
Out of nowhere Pansy Parkinson strutted towards Hermione. Draco was relieved that the cold weather had forced her to contain her large cleavage.  
  
Everyone was gathered around Neville Longbottom who had just fallen head first into the snow, and hadn't realized Pansy was even there.  
  
Hermione seemed quite taken aback when Pansy began to drag her in the direction of an old tree.  
  
When Pansy wasn't looking, Draco rose from his spot and trudged in their direction. He hid behind the tree Pansy was behind.  
  
'What do you want, Parkinson?' Hermione asked angrily.  
  
'From a filthy mudblood like you? I don't want anything you have so much as touched! Except for perhaps...my Draco?' Pansy spat in return.  
  
'YOUR Draco? You don't own him!'  
  
'I don't own him. But Drakie and I are meant to be together! Keep your hands off him, you dirty mudblood WHORE!'  
  
Hermione whimpered. Draco had learned Hermione was a really strong person, although she had a certain weakness for people who called her a 'mudblood.' She had grown used to him saying it when they were enemies, but hearing it from Pansy was different.  
  
'Oh, the mudbloods going to cry? This is truly classic! Drakie likes a strong girl, like myself! Maybe you look half-decent now, mudblood, but you are no match for me!'  
  
'No match for you? You beat me by a mile in the Ugly Dweebs category! That is what you were talking about, wasn't it, Parkinson?'  
  
Pansy gave her a dirty look.  
  
'Oh it wasn't? That is really beyond doubt charming.'  
  
'You might be able to come up with smart answers, but you will always be nothing more then a filthy, dirty little MUDBLOOD!'  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. Pansy really was a little bitch now, wasn't she?  
  
'More to the point...keep your mudblood hands of Drakie! Don't touch him, especially his lips. Don't communicate with him in anyway!'  
  
'Make me.'  
  
'Oh I'll make you mudblood!'  
  
Pansy was a very solid girl. She was considerably bigger then Hermione (especially around the middle) and looked like a macho woman. She grabbed Hermione's jumper and pulled her towards herself. She snarled at her and hissed something nobody could understand. She then threw Hermione against the tree haphazardly and spun on her heel and left.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a spell, most probably one to heal her wounds. She inhaled slowly and then turned around the corner just as Draco did the same.  
  
They knocked into each other, not injuring them, but definitely scaring Hermione.  
  
Hermione gasped. 'Draco, it's only you...'  
  
'Is something wrong Hermione?' Draco asked. He decided to play dumb and see how truthful she was going to be to him.  
  
'Nothing much, Pansy isn't being very nice, that's all,' Hermione mumbled.  
  
She didn't want to look like a total dork in front of Draco. Getting upset about Pansy Parkinson! She was usually are strong person, but Pansy had really pushed her buttons.  
  
'Let me guess, it's about me? The whole 'Hands off my Drakie' routine?' Draco laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled in return. 'That's the one.'  
  
'Don't worry about her. You're a much more respectable and experienced witch then Pansy will ever be, even if you are muggle born.'  
  
Hermione just smiled and have Draco a tight hug. He always made her feel better. Always.  
  
After a while students headed back into the castle, Hermione and Draco followed. They went different directions, Hermione to meet with Ginny and Draco to spend some time by himself.  
  
To his surprise he found his owl sitting on his bed.  
  
Dearest Draco  
  
I am very happy to find you have found yourself a little girlfriend. If it was Pansy or perhaps Millicent I would be celebrating right now. Why did you have to go and choose the mudblood, Hermione Granger?  
  
Draco, don't think you will get away with this, because I for one know you most definitely won't. Break up with the girl, boy! You have...let's see 48 hours to do so. If not, I will come after you Draco. Not only you, the mudblood too! And if I can't find you, your loving mother will take the pain! Don't you ruin my reputation, Draco. Don't you even THINK of it!  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Oh, and another thing, Draco. Take this to Dumbledore and the same conditions will take place as stated above.  
  
Draco cringed. He couldn't believe what his father was about to do.  
  
It was at that very moment Draco considered something he had always avoided in his thoughts.  
  
Draco Malfoy was never safe. Not in Hogwarts. Not at home. Not ever.  
  
His father had always found away around any flaws in his mission.  
  
To make his son a deatheater.  
  
This world, This world is cold  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely  
  
And no one seems to care  
  
Your mothers gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you can not bare  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on.... if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Your days, you say they're way too long,  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for  
  
But you don't want to no more  
  
You're not sure what you're what you're looking for  
  
But you don't want to no more  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
We all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on....if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on... it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching its not over...Hold on  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for?  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching its not over.... Hold on  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on...it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you like it. The ending was very rushed. It's late but I wanted to finish this and get it posted.  
  
The story is now becoming more interesting! Keep reading for some major surprises!!!  
  
The lyrics in this chapter were Hold On-Good Charlotte. Thank you very much to Rosemage77 for the lyrics ideas. If you have any ideas please tell me them in your review. I won't use all of the lyrics you suggest, I have a feeling I'm gonna get lots, which is excellent!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Constructive Criticism is welcome, but please do not bag out on my story. I work hard on it no matter what you think!  
  
Draco's Little Princess 


	13. Separation

A/N: Hey peeps! How are you all? Ok, here is the long awaited (I hope) 13th chapter. This story is really going pretty fast! I have ideas for two other fanfics, but I probably won't start it until I'm finished with this!  
  
THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! I HAVEN'T PUT MY USUAL THING IN HERE BECAUSE IT'S EITHER THAT OR THIS CHAPTER TWO DAYS LATER! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS, SO KEEP THEM COMING!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Separation  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He liked Hermione more each time she spoke to him and he didn't want to put her in any danger. Draco would have asked advice from a friend, as Hermione would have asked Ginny. But Draco had no friends. Crabbe and Goyle didn't count.  
  
He lied down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. The colours swam around magically. They were making Draco dizzy. Maybe he was getting a fever or something?  
  
It was getting late. 8:30 already. Draco sighed and pulled himself off the couch. Hermione would be getting back soon. He need time to think about what to do and didn't feel like talking to her at that moment.  
  
Wanting to clear his head Draco snuck outside to go for a run around the Quidditch Pitch. He made himself run and run until his legs felt they were about to drop off, determined to find the answer by the end of his run.  
  
He collapsed on the side, desperate for water and a break. He caught his breath and decided to go back to the castle. With any luck Hermione had gone to bed so he could spend time in the common room so he could make his decision.  
  
Many students were excited as the holidays were coming up. (A/N: These are not the Christmas holidays. I put this in because it fits in with the plot.) Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the Manor or not. Every year he hoped that his father had recovered from his obsession with Voldemort.  
  
He still had the memory of being a child and playing with a train set he had received for Christmas. He was only a very small little child at the time.  
  
He found himself in the common room. Luckily Hermione had gone to bed, because she didn't seem to be present. To Draco's surprise he found a note lying on the couch.  
  
Draco,  
  
It's just me. You obviously aren't here at the moment, and I need to wake up early tomorrow morning, so just a note to say goodnight. Hope you've had a nice day!  
  
Love Hermione xox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Draco woke up to a large bang. He sighed. Crabbe and Goyle had come to visit him and had tripped over a couch or something, being the stupid gorillas they were.  
  
Sure enough they were standing there, still in their pajamas. Hermione had also woken from the loud noise. She sighed loudly and went back to bed.  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing here?' Draco asked.  
  
'We're really really sorry Draco! We didn't know he was doing it to us, I swear,' Goyle grunted.  
  
'What for?'  
  
'We're sorry for telling your father about Hermione Granger and yourself. You know how you've 'got it going on?''  
  
'Have it going on? Crabbe, Goyle, this whole thing of none of your business! Why did you tell father about it all?'  
  
'He gave us Vertitsa...Veritsas...'  
  
'Veritaserum?'  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
Draco groaned. He knew it wasn't Crabbe or Goyle's fault, but he had to take his anger out on somebody. His father was the most horrible person he had ever come across in his whole life, except for perhaps, Voldemort. He had spoilt his childhood, time at Hogwarts and now his love life. What was everything coming to?  
  
'Get out,' Draco spat, hurrying the two great oaths out the door.  
  
Draco decided once again he couldn't tolerate hanging around with Hermione. It reminded him of his choices.  
  
To keep Hermione safe or to risk her life for their relationship, which wasn't guaranteed to last anyway. He also knew he was going to break her heart, but her heart might stop working altogether if he continued dating her.  
  
He hurried down to breakfast so he could finish eating before Hermione came in. Blaise Zambini was already into her food. Draco sat down next to her and started to eat. Blaise's fiery red eyes were watching his every move.  
  
'Why are you looking at me like that?' He finally asked.  
  
'I'm reading you...' Blaise answered mysteriously.  
  
'Reading me...?'  
  
'I know exactly what you're thinking right at this moment.'  
  
'Do you know Occlumency then?'  
  
'Yes. My dad knows it too, it kind of...runs in the family, if you like.'  
  
'Can you stop it now, it's a bit uncomfortable when you're in my head all the time.'  
  
'Oh...you have got yourself in deep now, haven't you Draco? Poor Granger. Shame about your father and Crabbe and Goyle.'  
  
'Shutup Blaise or I'll curse you!'  
  
'Curse me? That wouldn't be very good for your Head Boy reputation now, would it?'  
  
Draco couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
'The great Draco Malfoy...king of Slytherin can't find an answer for me. That is a good one, I dare say.'  
  
'If I'm not mistaken Dumbledore would love to find out about your talent. So, Zambini unless you want me to tell him about it, keep your mouth closed and stop reading me!'  
  
Blaise nodded quickly and returned to her breakfast. She knew enough was enough, and pushing Draco to his limits was certainly not a good idea.  
  
Draco couldn't help himself from wondering about Blaise's talent. Even the famous Harry Potter never mastered Occlumency. Draco knew for a fact Voldemort was looking for someone to join the Dark Side who knew Occlumency. Blaise definitely wasn't going to give up that chance. She was always one to follow Voldemort.  
  
--Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione had finally hauled herself out of bed. So much for getting up early to study for the potions test that was taking place that day.  
  
She asked Dobby to bring her some food, as she couldn't be bothered going down to the Great Hall.  
  
After a delicious meal she headed to Potions. Draco must have gone down to the Great Hall, not wanting to wake her up.  
  
She decided she was beginning to like Draco more and more everyday. Although it seemed silly and way to early for the plans Hermione found herself planning their wedding. The ring, the shoes and dress she'd wear, the venue, the guests. Her life seemed almost perfect, except for the flaw that she had no friends other then Ginny and Draco.  
  
When she arrived at Potions Draco was already seated right up the back. She gave him a wink and sat down next to Parvati.  
  
Suddenly Professor Snape entered, holding parchment with questions written on them. He gave one to each student, showing a look of how he thought they'd do. He gave Neville a particularly nasty grin.  
  
Hermione looked at the test, hoping to god she would do all right. She hadn't studied nearly as much as she'd wanted to.  
  
Hermione began the test. She soon found out how easy it was...until it came to the end. She was losing concentration fast because it was so boring. She had read over the stuff so many times, and she continuously lost where she was and repeated words.  
  
When she finally finished the test she checked her work twice. A stupid mistake could mean the difference between an O and a P (A/N: It's late and I don't feel like looking it up.)  
  
Snape collected the test parchment and stalked around, doing god knows what. He was wearing a blank expression as he stared down at the person who had handed him the paper. Very strange behavior...  
  
It was time for Hermione's next class, so she got to her feet and left in a hurry. She totally forgot about Draco since she was wondering if she explained the proper use of a cauldron in enough detail. It was really worrying her.  
  
Remembering Draco she spun around.  
  
'Morning! How do you reckon you did in the test?'  
  
Draco totally forgot about his problem.  
  
'Oh, I don't think I did too bad...'  
  
'I'm sure you did excellent! You always ace potions!'  
  
'Yeah, but only because of Snape. You ace everything because of pure talent!'  
  
They began walking together.  
  
'Do you remember that time in second year how you made the Slytherin Quidditch team and you have the brooms? I said that exact line, and then you called me a mudblood, so Ron lashed out and tried to curse you! But luckily it backfired! It wasn't funny when it happened, but it is now!'  
  
Draco smiled and hugged her.  
  
'I have to get to my next lesson. I'll see you later, and with that they parted.'  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
By the end of the day Draco had made his decision. He didn't know how Hermione would take it.  
  
He was lying on the couch when Hermione entered.  
  
'We need to talk.'  
  
Hermione gave him a worried look, but then sat down opposite him.  
  
'Umm...I got a letter yesterday from my father. He doesn't really agree with me dating you. But you're so special to me, and I would never want to hurt you. If I continue like this, there'll be hell to pay, and I'm telling you right now, it won't be pretty.'  
  
'So...'  
  
'So, I'm giving you the choice. I'm definitely not going to openly say I'm dating you, we can... pretend we broke up or something, but still be secretly dating. It's up to you. I just want you to know that if you continue dating me there is a potential danger.'  
  
'I'm willing to take that risk,' Hermione jumped up and gave him the hugest hug she had ever given anyone.  
  
'We're leaving tomorrow. We have to go on holidays,' Draco sighed.  
  
'I suppose you'll be staying at the Manor then?' Hermione answered.  
  
'Unfortunately. Where are you going to go?'  
  
'I'm staying with my grandmother. We're going skiing. I'm going to miss the magical world. But I'm going to miss you more.'  
  
'I'll miss you too.'  
  
'I'm not going to cry tonight. Save up all my tears for tomorrow...'  
  
He pulled her closer. She was just too special. He treasured her like a young girl would a porcelain doll.  
  
After a while the two both went to bed. The next day was going to be a long and tiring one after all.  
  
Hermione packed her clothes into her trunk, and then shrunk it so it wouldn't be so bulky and heavy. Her many different outfits hardly fit into her trunk.  
  
Hermione was going to miss Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Hermione hurried downstairs so she could get out early. Draco was waiting for her.  
  
It was once again very cold. Draco was wearing a blue sweater and jeans. His hair was falling messily into his eyes, although it didn't look bad, it actually made him look even hotter then usual.  
  
Hermione was wearing a green hoodie and jeans. She wasn't wearing as much makeup as she usually would, because the ride to her grandmother's place was usually very uncomfortable.  
  
She sat down next to Draco with out saying a word. He instantly put his arms around her.  
  
Hermione snuggled closer to Draco. She did this every time they did this. Being so close to him made her feel like she had a million butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.  
  
She sat in his arms for a long time, just enjoying the other's presence.  
  
Suddenly the alarm pierced the silence, making them both jump. It was time for the students of Hogwarts to part ways.  
  
They were all to assemble in their houses to be transported to wherever the particular house was to be picked up. Seeing Hermione and Draco were in different houses, this was the last time they'd see each other for two weeks.  
  
'I guess we'd better get going then,' Draco sighed. He was going to miss Hermione.  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
'I'll see you later then, hey?'  
  
Hermione could feel the tears coming on.  
  
'Hopefully sooner,' she whispered.  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore. She started crying. Draco held her closer, rubbing her back.  
  
'Hey, don't cry. It won't be long and I'll be seeing you again. I'll write to you all the time and stuff.'  
  
Hermione nodded, tears still falling down her face. Draco stopped them with his finger and kissed her. She kissed him back, for as long as she could.  
  
Finally both got up and walked out of the common room together.  
  
'I guess this is bye for a while then,' Draco sighed.  
  
Hermione just nodded and continued crying. He kissed her on the head, and they continued on their way.  
  
Hermione and Draco were really going to miss this place.  
  
But they were going to miss each other more.  
  
-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1- 1  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much  
  
Ooh this could be messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
  
You're kind of my protege and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
Ooh this could get messy  
  
But you don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later  
  
And no one knows except the both of us  
  
And I have honored your request for silence  
  
And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
what part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
  
what part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
  
what with this distance it seems so obvious?  
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
  
Ooh this could be messy and  
  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
  
And overlook this supposed crime  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! I hope you liked Chapter 13. Yes, it took forever for me to put up, but it's worth the wait, right? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be fabulous. I can't wait to write it. Be prepared for a really great next chapter!  
  
You want to get the chapter faster? Review then! It really does motivate me to put up the next chapter!  
  
Lyrics: Hands Clean by Alanis Morisette (if you haven't read it, I suggest you do, they really fit in with this chapter.)  
  
Bye! R&R! 


	14. Note Writing

A/N: Hello Everyone. Hope you are well, and ready for another Chapter of Hermione's Dilemma!  
  
THANKS TO: Riotgirl-gc, God Rox, IceCristal, Amy, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, zha, PrincessAngelz, kirstie 232, Princessdza, winterspirit, Callie, Renei, Arysta Sharpclaw  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Thanks for reviewing. Your message was so funny. Thanks so much, I'm really please you like my story so much!  
  
RoseMage77: Lol! Thanks very much for your review. I don't think I'm J.K Rowling...but I wish I were!  
  
Beach_Babi: Thanks so much for your review and your lovely comments about me. I really appreciate it!  
  
This is going to be a very long, but exciting chapter!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Note Writing  
  
---Both POVS---  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
How are you? I've just arrived at the Manor. Everything seems to be going well so far, although I haven't seen mother at all. Father is angrier then ever. I have no clue why. He's rambling on about me getting the Dark Mark. Don't worry, Hermione, I can't get it until I am of age, and as soon as he makes a date I'm straight to Dumbledore. I have a feeling that will be when the Final Battle begins.  
  
I hope you had a safe trip home. I came here by Floo Powder. I wrote as soon as possible, he can't catch me writing this, or...well...you know.  
  
Father asked about you. Nothing bad has happened. I told him I made a bet with the Slytherins that I could date you for a while, and then dump you in front of the entire school. He isn't usually one for jokes like that, but he laughed and told me in his cold, cruel voice 'I knew I raised you right.'  
  
Anyway, I better let you go. Write back to me as soon as possible.  
  
Missing you already  
  
Draco xox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco  
  
I am so happy that you are well. I've been so worried about you. I am fine and arrived safely. I received your letter about ten minutes after I arrived actually. Since I live with my grandmother who is a muggle, I had to catch the train home, and then get a taxi. You wouldn't believe how much muggles would love to have the Floo Network, or even Apparition.  
  
Please tell me if anything happens between your father, mother and you. I'm scared for you Draco, I truly am. I know you don't want to frighten me or anything, but I really want to know. I hope your mother is ok. If anything happens you have to tell Dumbledore.  
  
I expect Grandmother and I will be going to visit my cousins for a little while. There are four of them, two boys (16 and 12) and two girls (15 and 17.) I've never met them before, so it will be interesting. Grandma says the 15-year-old boy and 16-year-old girl are going to camp. I really hope they aren't snobs.  
  
Not much going on at the moment. Dumbledore kindly lent me his owl, since he knows I don't have one. Better let you go. Keep well. I miss you.  
  
Love Hermione xoxox  
  
P.S Your eagle is beautiful, what's its name?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Thanks for your letter. I really miss you too.  
  
I agree, muggles would love to have the Floo Network. It isn't nearly as dangerous as those horrible vehicles...cars are they? I've seen them once; father took me to a place where they sell them just to show me how stupid muggles are. Don't worry, I don't believe that anymore. When you're young you tend to follow what your father says, and mine didn't have a particularly good way to bring me up.  
  
Father has said a few things about the Dark Mark. Voldemort is waiting; I know, father can feel it. This morning mother showed up at breakfast after father had headed out to the ministry. She didn't say much, just came in and gave me a hug and told me to behave myself. She seems frailer then ever. Father must be up to something.  
  
I hope your cousins aren't snobby. I've never met my cousins, I don't know if I have any. Something tells me I don't want to meet them, probably because it runs in the Malfoy blood to be Death Eaters and muggle haters. If they do anything to you, just tell me, I'm sure I can arrange something; after all, a little memory spell can't hurt anybody... Father taught me a spell so the ministry can't track it when I do magic off the premises of Hogwarts. It's an extremely useful spell!  
  
I better let you go. Please write me back as soon as possible. Are you going to Diagon Alley to get some supplies? Perhaps we could meet up there.  
  
Love Draco xox  
  
P.S As for my eagle, it's name is Heather. Father let me name it; he said it had to be after one of our relatives or one of Voldemort's followers. Heather means light. Malfoy means dark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Draco  
  
I am so sorry I haven't written to you for so long. I came down with the flu and have been very sick. I'm over it now though. At the moment I am at my cousin's house, I arrived here yesterday very late.  
  
Grandmother was right, two of the children are at a camp, so I'm left with a 12 year old girl and a 16-year-old boy. The girl's name is Claire, and the boy is called Samuel. Claire is really nice. She has long, bushy brown hair and large front teeth (remind you of anyone?) She loves to read, but is also very good at sport.  
  
Samuel is ok. I don't know if I like him or not at this stage. He's a bit...you know...freaky. He always talks about his numerous girlfriends and quizzes me about my love life. I told him to shit off.  
  
About your father and such, keep safe. I'm pleased to know your mother is all right. Remember to TELL DUMBLEDORE if anything goes wrong, or contact me and we'll figure out something.  
  
When I was sick I read your letter over and over again. It made me feel better, but I'm really worried.  
  
I'm starting to feel sick again, so I'll leave it at this. Miss you...  
  
Love Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Hermione  
  
I'm sorry that you are sick, although I'm happy that you're feeling better now. If you don't feel up to it, don't write to me, I'll continue to write to you though.  
  
Lucius did something weird last night. He flinched and grabbed his right arm. You're probably thinking, 'so what,' but it is a big thing, because that is the arm which has the Dark Mark on it. That means Voldemort is up to something (I hope you don't mind me using his name.) Anyway, I get the feeling Voldemort is plotting something against Potter, and he's excited about it.  
  
You know what that means, don't you? Potter's scar must be hurting because he can feel what Voldemort is feeling or whatever it was.  
  
Anyway, about those cousins of yours...Claire reminds me of you so much, in the early days, I mean. Ask her if there are any blonde boys who are being mean to her at the moment, but deep down she finds him extremely sexy and hopes one day she can be with him. Don't worry, I'm just kidding.  
  
As for your other cousin, Samuel, make sure you tell me if anything funny takes place. He sounds a bit weird, be careful.  
  
Anyway, about meeting in Diagon Alley, what do you think? It's only been a week, but I really miss you. I'll be seeing you soon though.  
  
Love Always Draco xoxox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco  
  
How are you? I am restored to health now! It's been a pain, usually I would just fix myself with a spell or a potion, but having no magic makes it really difficult.  
  
That thing about your father sounds kind of serious. Continue to tell me about what he's up to. I'm so worried for you and your mother. I agree with you on Lucius might be feeling Voldemort's emotions, a lot like Harry.  
  
Samuel is ok at the moment. He's got himself a girlfriend (she reminds me of Pansy.) He isn't giving me any troubles, thank god.  
  
Claire is great. She's such a cutie. She's actually really technical, and very intelligent for her age. I asked her if she had any Sexy Blondes that she thought she hated but found them incredibly gorgeous. She said 'I am not aware of and attractive blonde headed boys tracing me, but the possibility is still there.'  
  
As for Diagon Alley, I'd love to meet you there! Grandma hasn't decided on a day to go yet, what suits you?  
  
Missing you a lot too. We'll be back at Hogwarts soon!  
  
Love Hermione xox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Thanks so much for your letter. A LOT has been going on here. Keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
I'm glad Samuel is leaving you alone; he sounds like a real weirdo. As for Claire I'm pleased to hear the both of you are getting along a little bit like sisters.  
  
Voldemort visited last night. Mother hid up in her room the whole time, but father insisted I stay down there. Most of his death eaters were there, including Bellatrix Lestrange. I hate her so much. She was telling the others how she had tortured muggles by using the Crutio curse over and over. She explained that she'd kill the youngest child first, then the others so the parents could watch it happen. Afterwards she'd kill the mother, and finally the father. Voldemort looked really happy when she said that.  
  
Then Voldemort told everyone to leave except for Lucius, so we all obeyed. After everyone had left Lucius was really angry. Voldemort had been using the Crutio curse on him. He called mother in and...you know...beat her. He doesn't use magic any longer. He says it's better to hurt someone that way, and I should follow his example someday.  
  
I think he's going to beat me one day soon. Mother is really weak. She can hardly walk. I have to get back to Hogwarts soon. I can't tell Dumbledore because father would find out, and he might...kill me.  
  
I better go. I think father is coming. I miss you.  
  
Love Draco xox  
  
P.S: As for Diagon Alley, as much as I would love to, we can't meet. It's too risky. I'm really sorry, but I don't want to put anyone in danger.  
  
P.S.S: Don't tell anyone about what's happening. Please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco  
  
Your last letter made me cry. It was so sad. I can't believe anyone would want to hurt your mother, or you for that matter.  
  
You really have to tell Dumbledore if things get any worse. It will be dangerous, but Narcissa could die from this. That would be really, really sad.  
  
I agree with you about Bellatrix Lestrange being a huge pile of filth. She's such a disgusting woman; she's the one who drove Neville's parents to the point that they had to go into St Mungos.  
  
Not long until we're going back to Hogwarts. Hold on until then.  
  
Samuel is acting so strange. He read through my diary, I know it was him because he had to break the lock, and he's the only one who knows how. He was also looking through other stuff of mine...he's stalking me or something...pretty freaky, but don't worry about me.  
  
I have to go. Sorry this is so short.  
  
Love Hermione xoxox  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Things are really rough here. I can't write much. Father is coming. Miss you. Please feed Heather for me, I don't have anything. It's hell here.  
  
Love Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco!  
  
What's going on? I'm really worried!  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione  
  
He's done it...he killed muggles, he tried to make me do it to...I...refused he did it to me. Can't write much.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco! Please let me tell someone what's going on! You're obviously hurt! What curse? I'm going to Diagon Alley in a few days, anything you want me to pick-up for you. Keep Well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione  
  
He used Crutio...too many times. Hurts too much to write. Every inch of my body is sore. Don't tell Dumbledore, things will only get worse. I don't need any thing in Diagon Alley.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco!  
  
What is happening? Are you all right? Sorry for these short messages.  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione  
  
I'm ok, I think, although mother isn't. Father hurt her much worse then before, and now he has to hide her from the ministry and stuff, otherwise he's got himself in deep shit.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco  
  
Your mother is hurt? I can't believe this. But it's kind of ok, because we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. See you on Platform 9 and three quarters, I'm looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione  
  
Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing you too. I haven't seen mother since it happened. I expect she'll come and say goodbye to me tomorrow. I have to wear enclosed clothes so nobody sees what he did to me. See you soon.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione rushed to the station. She was incredibly late because the traffic had been really bad.  
  
She hastily ran through the platform revealing the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She smiled at it. This would be the last time she ever took this train to Hogwarts. Hermione was planning to work at the ministry, or write books for the rest of her life. She needed enough money to support her family. Hermione smirked at the dream. She didn't think it would ever come true.  
  
She boarded the Hogwarts express and peeked into its many carriages looking for Draco.  
  
She grew frustrated as she found Ginny and Harry making out. She wanted to be doing that exact thing although with Draco at that very moment.  
  
Finally she found his carriage. He was sitting there alone, staring out the window waiting for the train to start. He looked so helpless and cute.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione sighed as she ran through the door, giving him a gentle hug.  
  
'Hello Hermione,' he answered in a raspy voice.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'Father beat me,' he sighed in a light whisper.  
  
Hermione cuddled him more. How could anyone hurt Draco? He was such a little prince.  
  
'C-Can I...see?'  
  
Draco nodded and slipped his jumper up revealing his stomach. There were cuts all over it, and it was beetroot red.  
  
Hermione gasped and started crying. She didn't want Draco to be hurt. She wanted to be dreaming.  
  
'He hurt mother too. I don't know if she's going to be ok. She saw me this morning, and she looks...worse then ever before.'  
  
Hermione held him tighter.  
  
'Everything will work out. I promise.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'What goes around comes around...ten times worse,' Hermione whispered to him.  
  
Once upon a time there was a boy  
  
In his early years he had to learn  
  
How to grow up living in a war that he called home  
  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
  
Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room  
  
Hoping it would be over soon  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
  
And I'm Ok  
  
I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've  
  
built  
  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming please no more  
  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done?  
  
To you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on  
  
Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
  
I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave  
  
Every morning that I wake, I look back at yesterday  
  
It's not so easy to forget  
  
All the marks you left along her neck  
  
When I was thrown against old stairs  
  
And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what i might  
  
see next  
  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
  
Every morning that i wake, i look back at yesterday  
  
And I'm ok  
  
Mmmm, I'm ok  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I really like the whole writing notes thing.  
  
IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LYRICS I SUGGEST YOU DO! THEY REALLY DO MATCH WITH DRACO'S FEELINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
(Christina Agulira-I'm OK)  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW! 


	15. Please Forgive Me

A/N: Here is Chapter 15! I have so many ideas for other stories! This is going to be a chapter you may or may not like. We'll see...  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING: LotR-PotC-HP-Number1Fan, PrincessAngelz, D-E-V-L-41, CyberSpacedOut, Princess Chisu, Sparrow Monkey, Bride of Malfoy, Beach_Babi, cinder122, pyroprincess4evrnmwood, Callie, Hogwarts-Mania   
  
Princessdza: Thanks for reviewing, and picking up another of my stupid mistakes, lolz.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Please Forgive Me  
  
---Draco's POV---  
  
Hermione was exhausted. She'd been running around the castle all day, attending to her needy friends.  
  
Draco's many cuts and bruises were beginning to heal. Hermione cast different spells on him every night and morning to try and clear them up. She'd even brewed several potions for him, hoping that he would recover faster.  
  
Parvati wasn't in good shape either. She spent most of her time very upset. Apparently during the holidays she had dated a 'Hot Guy' and they had now lost contact. He was a muggle, so Parvati couldn't exactly go sending him and owl.  
  
She finally had a moment to herself and sprawled herself out on the couch opposite Ginny.  
  
'How were your holidays, Gin?'  
  
'They were all right. We're kind of stripped for cash, so I can't so much shopping. Looking but not buying gets a little boring, how about you?'  
  
'I stayed with my cousins, Claire and Samuel. Samuel is THE BIGGEST FREAK! He read my diary and went through all of my stuff! At first I thought he was going abuse me or something!'  
  
'You mean he wanted to get into your pants?'  
  
'Err, if you want to put it that way...'  
  
Ginny laughed. 'Well, how about Claire?'  
  
'Claire is great. She's so nice. She looks like me when I was her age, shame she's not a witch...'  
  
'You mean the whole bushy hair, large teeth thing going on? No offense...'  
  
'Yeah. None taken, times have changed since then.'  
  
Schoolwork was to resume the next day, so Hermione headed towards her dormitory. She had to care for Draco again anyway.  
  
When she entered he was sitting on the couch, eyes wide and fearful. His blonde hair was very messy, and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.  
  
'Look...' Draco choked. His voice wasn't back to its normal self yet.  
  
He passed her a note.  
  
Dearest Draco  
  
Hope you have arrived at Hogwarts safely. Your mother is suffering a lot. I know you feel she deserved it deep down no matter what you told me.  
  
You better do well in your NEWTS, Draco. You have to keep up the family's reputation.  
  
The real reason I have written to you is to keep you posted on when you will be receiving the Dark Mark. I'm sure you cannot wait. I'm still negotiating with the Dark Lord when you will get it. He wants you to wait, but I can see great things in you Draco.  
  
I better let you get on with your studies. As for your mother...she's Barely Holding On.  
  
Lucius  
  
'Draco, this is terrible. Please, you have to show it to Dumbledore! It could be the difference between life and death for your mother!'  
  
'I can't, Hermione. If he ever finds out, he'd kill her right away.'  
  
Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
'When will you tell him then?'  
  
'When Lucius actually makes a date.'  
  
Hermione decided not to keep arguing about it. She didn't want to have a fight, caused by Lucius.  
  
He didn't deserve the satisfaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Hermione had told everyone she had broken up with Draco, and Hogwarts believed her tale.  
  
Many people had approached her, congratulating her on her decision. She was pleased to be gaining more friends, although unhappy for Draco, who was still traumatized by what went on in the holidays.  
  
Hermione was sitting in History of Magic taking notes. She always had to force herself to concentrate; it was so hard when Professor Binns used such a boring tone.  
  
Harry was passing her a piece of parchment. She took it carefully from his hands and unfolded the message.  
  
In neat writing was:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Since you have come to a decision to...forge ties with Draco Malfoy, I was wondering if you would like to become friends again?  
  
I'm very sorry about the immature manner I used when you were dating him, but I'm sure you now understand.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
At the end of the note was a very messy message.  
  
Hermione  
  
Yeah, what he said  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione smiled. She pulled out her own quill.  
  
It was hot pink; she had purchased it in the holidays. Hermione felt she deserved a special treat; after all, her old quill was getting very...old. She needed something new, perhaps to make her concentrate more on her studies.  
  
In perfect handwriting she wrote.  
  
Ron and Harry,  
  
Thank you very much for your note. I would be happy to become friends with you again, as long as you promise to NEVER act like that again!  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S: Ron, what happened to Lavendar?  
  
c  
  
'Hermione!' Draco whined.  
  
'Draco, they apologized, what more can they do? After all, it was a mistake, and I forgive them. They always have been such good friends, don't you think?'  
  
'Name ONE good thing they have done for you!'  
  
'In first year I would have been KILLED if it wasn't for them. Remember, with the troll and all?'  
  
'And...'  
  
'They always stood up for me when you called me a mudblood too!'  
  
'Why can't you just forget about that? It's in the past now Hermione! I can't exactly...go back and change it all! I was raised really wrong, I didn't know any better!'  
  
'I wasn't saying that Draco!'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'If you don't agree with the fact that I HAVE friends and you don't this will never work!'  
  
'What I can't AGREE with, is the fact that you won't stick to your guns. You just keep forgiving! They've done so much to you, how can you just take them back like that?'  
  
'It's not like you were so perfect, and I accepted you!'  
  
'Why would you want to be friends with Potter and Weasley anyway? Potter and his famous scar!'  
  
'You're just jealous!'  
  
'Weasley is a good for nothing idiot! He has nothing going for him. He's poor too!'  
  
'You think you're rich? Draco, there's more to life then money! Ron has so many people who love him; he's rich in that way! Ron's probably one of the richest people on earth if that's how you classify rich!'  
  
Draco raised his hand at her, about to hit her, but he stopped himself.  
  
'I know I have nobody who loves me; you don't have to throw it in my face! It's not like you have relatives surrounding you!'  
  
Hermione gave Draco a really hurt look. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
She ran to her room and slammed the door. She never thought Draco was like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'But you want to continue dating though, don't you?' Ginny asked after Hermione had finished telling her the story.  
  
'I...don't know. He really lost his temper, and as much as I tell myself he's different, what if Lucius has taught him the wrong ways for too long? What if he really can't help himself? What if he tries for a while then loses it and abuses me? I can't help thinking he's too far gone to do things right now...'  
  
'Hermione, he's just stressed about his mother and all. I bet he didn't MEAN to hurt you in any way...'  
  
'You don't KNOW that Ginny. Narcissa is abused all the time. She locks herself up just to get away from it all. Her life is...wasted.'  
  
'Hermione Draco is NOTHING like that! He would never do that to you, he's head over heels for you. Don't ruin it, Mione!'  
  
'I guess I could talk to him about it. But he doesn't talk about anything. Not his father, his mother, how he's abused, Voldemort, anything. He just simply says what's going on, and then won't let me help him.'  
  
'He's just secretive...'  
  
'It's like Lucius has locked all his feelings up and thrown away the key!'  
  
'Talk to him!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had had a rough day. She was wondering what to do about Draco. As much as she hated to say it to herself, she knew that Narcissa would never be free from that hell.  
  
She knew once someone was a prisoner in Lucius's mind they could never escape. Never struggle out and make a new life for themselves.  
  
She didn't want to be locked away in fear of what Draco might do to her. If she lived with him she didn't want to live in fear.  
  
Hermione didn't want to take the chances, but the other side of her wanted to give him a chance.  
  
Gathering all of her strength together, Hermione entered the common room, swinging the portrait hole open cautiously.  
  
Draco was lying on the couch, reading a book. He seemed surprised when she entered.  
  
'Hi,' he said slowly.  
  
'Hi,' Hermione answered.  
  
'Sorry about before, what I said was really out of line.'  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Err...yeah?'  
  
'I just apologized.'  
  
She knew he was expecting her to say 'I forgive you Draco' but she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she just nodded.  
  
'Do you forgive me?'  
  
'I guess...'  
  
'That's a no then.'  
  
'Draco, I need time to get over this. You may think it's no big deal, but you almost HIT me!'  
  
Draco got up and left.  
  
Hermione buried her head into the pillow next to her.  
  
After a while of thinking of each other, they both fell into a restless sleep.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
An' no one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain an' woe  
  
Can show through  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated  
  
To be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry  
  
An' don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
In the close  
  
All the gray  
  
I'll stay if you  
  
Go away  
  
Concrete  
  
Tall as the sky  
  
Movement passin' me by  
  
And you blush  
  
What a rush  
  
A reminisce  
  
Cold crush  
  
Next door  
  
Ear to the wall  
  
All the tension  
  
Wait for the call  
  
I wish I wish, I wish I wish  
  
I wish it was all that easy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter Fifteen!  
  
Will Hermione forgive Draco? Will she leave him forever? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Some of you wanted Ron and Harry to be nice, so they're acting better now.  
  
About the whole Draco and Hermione break up, I'm sorry! I'm trying to make the story more interesting, and it can't just stay with them for the next seven chapters or something.  
  
It's a Hermione/Draco fanfic, and it would be stupid if I kept them apart, they'll get together in their own time!  
  
I WANT REVIEWS, LONG ONES PLEASE, I LIKE LONG ONES! PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT ME SPLITTING THE TWO UP! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OF HOW THEY CAN GET BACK TOGETHER THAT WOULD BE EXCELLENT! PLEASE SHARE! R&R!  
  
Draco's Little Princess 


	16. Cleaning Out the Closet

A/N: Here is chapter sixteen!  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING: Mrsobssessedwithharrypotter, Beach_Babi, mountain- girl-85, PrincessAngelz, calcal418, Angel Moon Princess, EvErYtHiNg4NoThInG, Callie, Gothic Vampire, IceCristal, Amy, Nameless Moonlight, pyroprincess4devernwood, Madeline, Tomsgurl¤  
  
D-E-V-L-41: Thank you so much, you totally rock! I'm glad your computer didn't crash in the middle of your wonderful review! So long, just how I like them! I'm really pleased that you like my story so much! I'm touched! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Cleaning Out The Closet  
  
---Hermione's POV---  
  
Draco had been sneaking around the castle for days. Word had got out about his and Hermione's fake split, and the rumors had gotten quite nasty.  
  
Hermione hadn't even been talking to him. She'd quickly pass him if they ran into each other around the castle, and when she was on Head Duties with him, she'd act as if he didn't exist.  
  
He hadn't tried to talk to her. She'd have to come around in her own time.  
  
Draco learned from being a child talking didn't do anything. That's what Lucius said anyway, and he stupidly believed it.  
  
He was staring into the fireplace as Hermione entered the common room with a bang. She never could climb through the portrait hole without tripping over or making a large noise.  
  
She looked at him as if to say 'You're not suppose to be here!'  
  
'Hi,' she said slowly.  
  
'Hi,' he replied, rushing the word.  
  
'So...how's your day been?'  
  
Hermione seemed to be choosing her words ever so carefully, almost as if what she said was the difference between life and death.  
  
'It's been ok.'  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
'Umm...I'm just going to...read...?'  
  
Draco nodded as Hermione sat down. She was being complicated again.  
  
A few moments later Hermione got up and hurried off into her room. She was obviously unable to stand being around him any longer.  
  
NEWTS were coming up, and Hermione was studying really hard. She didn't know what she wanted to be when she got out of Hogwarts.  
  
She had always wanted to be like Harry and Ron and become an Auror, but now she saw everything differently. She wanted to help people, or write books, just not fight.  
  
Hermione settled down on her bed and started to read 'Advanced Potions.' It was an incredible book, containing every useful potion. She had read 'NEWTS- POTIONS' which was also very good. It had every potion she had needed to learn for her NEWTS, which was definitely a plus.  
  
Hermione was tired all the time now. People came and went at a rapid pace and usually didn't bother saying hello.  
  
She was so tired of life, feeling like there was nothing there for her, nobody who cared.  
  
As much as she loved her grandmother, she knew that the love she once felt for her could never be returned.  
  
She was a cranky old woman, losing her mind and didn't really know her name or anything.  
  
Even when her grandmother wasn't sick Hermione had only been the servant, completing anything her grandmother needed doing. The only nice thing she had ever done was sending her those earrings for the Ball.  
  
Ginny was an extremely nice person who really cared about Hermione, but she certainly didn't love her. For Hermione it just wasn't the same.  
  
Draco was the only person who had came close to loving her, and she had probably blown it.  
  
''Ermione?' a voice boomed.  
  
Hermione jumped and spun around.  
  
'Oh, hello Hagrid,' she answered.  
  
'You're seeming kinda down these days?'  
  
'Yes, well, Hogwarts has kind of lost it's spark. The school holidays have definitely put a lot of things into proportion for me.'  
  
'Lo' of pressure for Year Sevens these days. Your NEWTS'll be coming up soon, eh?'  
  
'Yes! What am I going to be when I get out of Hogwarts?'  
  
'I thought you 'Arry an Ron were gonna be Aurors, good ones at tha!'  
  
'Yes. We were going to be Aurors, but times have changed so much. As much as I hate saying this, the Final War is going to start soon, I can feel it. I can't go to fight, I just couldn't stand it.'  
  
''Ermione, you shouldn't be worrying abou' the Final War one lil bit! It's not gonna start right now, we'll worry abou' it when the time arrives.'  
  
'I guess you have a point Hagrid, but I'm scared. I'm scared for Harry, I'm scared for Ron, I'm scared for every professor in this castle and I'm scared for Hogwarts. But I'm really scared for Draco, this is going to be so hard on him, and he doesn't deserve it, not one little bit!'  
  
''Ermione, calm down! I've got a class to teach. Per'aps we could talk later?'  
  
Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to him, ashamed of what she had just said.  
  
Hermione felt like she was going crazy. Ever since Hermione and Draco had had a fight she was always grumpy. It felt like Draco was the only person who kept Hermione sane.  
  
Little did she know, Draco felt exactly the same way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Mr Malfoy, I would like you and Miss Granger to get rid of some Boggarts in a room on the second floor. I do imagine it will be quite a simple task for Seventh Years such as yourself. I expect the job to be done by 8:00pm.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
A few hours later Hermione came into the common room dressed in dark board shorts and a hot pink top. Her hair was tied in messy pigtails.  
  
'Hermione, we need to get rid of Boggarts in that room on the second floor for Professor McGonagall. It has to be done by 8:00, so we better get going,' Draco explained.  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed her wand of the table, leaving with Draco.  
  
Hermione was engrossed in her own thoughts as she made her way to the room, Draco at her side.  
  
When they finally arrived they opened the door cautiously, hoping that there wasn't anything but Boggarts in the room.  
  
'Looks like we have quite a job,' Draco sighed.  
  
'Why do you say that?' Hermione answered.  
  
'Because Boggarts hide in cupboards and drawers, and look how many there are in this place.'  
  
'Oh, you're right.'  
  
Each of them chose a side of the room and began casting spells on the Boggarts.  
  
Although there were many, most of them were really small, so they really only picked up small fears.  
  
Each time Hermione would come face to face with a Boggart pictures of Cars would flash past.  
  
'Is that because of what happened to your parents?' Draco asked her quietly.  
  
The question seemed to take Hermione by surprise, and she spun around.  
  
She relaxed when she realized it was only Draco and nodded her head. She was a bit uncomfortable answering Draco's question, as they had just had a fight.  
  
'Why do all of yours appear as the Dark Mark?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Because I don't want to get it,' he replied simply.  
  
'You're scared, aren't you Draco?' Hermione whispered.  
  
Draco looked at her. His eyes had turned that warm grey colour again. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his face and nodded. He looked ashamed.  
  
'I'm scared too. We can go through this together?' Hermione asked, moving closer.  
  
Draco looked at his feet. For some unknown reason he didn't want to look her in the face, although once again he nodded, moving towards another cupboard to destroy the Boggart.  
  
As the Boggarts became bigger, Hermione and Draco both began to feel the energy drain out of their bodies.  
  
Draco's Boggarts took the form of Lucius many times, and Hermione couldn't help but notice Draco wince each time he popped up.  
  
Hermione didn't blame him. Having to be reminded of his father that way. She felt McGonagall shouldn't have even set the task in the first place.  
  
Hermione's Boggarts often made the figure of her on the day she received the marks of her NEWTS. Her paper had a big red FAILIED on it.  
  
Finally they came to the three biggest Boggarts.  
  
Hermione pulled her wand out and stared at the Boggart. It molded itself into the shape of Voldemort himself. Hermione took a step back, but steadily yelled 'Redikulas!' and the Boggart faded away.  
  
Next it was Draco's turn. He was going to tackle the other smaller one.  
  
He stepped up to it, and it hungrily turned into Voldemort and Lucius standing together. Draco had no trouble getting rid of it.  
  
'I'll do it,' Hermione said to Draco as each of them looked at each other to see which one wanted to tackle the biggest Boggart.  
  
She took a deep breath and approached it; wand held high I ready to get rid of it immediately.  
  
Instantly the Boggart merged into the shape of an edition of the Daily Prophet.  
  
The headline was: 'Many Killed In Fatal Attack By Death Eaters.'  
  
Among the people who hadn't survived were The Weasley Family, Harry Potter, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore and a lot of other people.  
  
Hermione seemed to be actually reading it, when the newspaper suddenly turned the page.  
  
It read: 'Draco Malfoy, Tortured By His Own Father.'  
  
Hermione gasped and put her hand out as if she was going to close it, but different words kept swimming across the page:  
  
Draco Malfoy Murdered, Draco Malfoy Tortured, Draco Malfoy Received The Dark Mark, Draco Malfoy to be Thrown in Azkaban, Draco Malfoy Dead and Draco Malfoy Kissed By Dementor.  
  
She collapsed on the ground and tears rolled down her face. She had gone a pale.  
  
Draco stepped up to it to take over. It turned into Narcissa and Hermione lying on a heap on the floor, Lucius standing over them laughing in a revolting manner.  
  
He had murdered them.  
  
Draco desperately grabbed his wand and yelled the spell. The Boggart faded away.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks, and the two made their way to the common room in silence.  
  
When they arrived they sat down on opposite couches.  
  
'Are you ok?' Draco asked.  
  
She nodded, but once again new tears were ready to fall down her cheeks.  
  
'Hermione, I really appreciate your concern for me. It really means a lot,' he said slowly.  
  
'Same to you.'  
  
Draco gave her a weak smile.  
  
'Sometimes I feel that nobody loves me. Nobody wants me. It feels like my only purpose at this school is to get good grades.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Hogwarts is a great school, don't get me wrong, but these days I feel like...it's lost it's ability to put I smile on my face.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'When I see the castle it doesn't take my breath away. It feels like it's just another day. Another day I have to live.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Another day I have to live in pain, another day I have to remember what I don't have.'  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'How do you feel?'  
  
Draco moved his blonde hair away from his face and shrugged.  
  
'You can tell me Draco.'  
  
'It's not that easy, Hermione. All my life I was taught not to talk about my problems. It's hard for me to just start pouring my heart out to someone!'  
  
'So, you don't trust me then?'  
  
'I trust you Hermione!'  
  
'No, you don't. You hardly ever tell me ANY of your problems, or anything that's going on in your life!'  
  
'What about the letters?'  
  
'The letters! I helped you, I comforted you through all of that, and I didn't get a single thanks!'  
  
'I was mixed up, Hermione!'  
  
She gave him a scathing look, and got out of her seat.  
  
'You weren't sick forever now, were you Draco. I helped you to get better! Still didn't thank me though, did you?'  
  
With that she headed for her room and slammed the door.  
  
Suddenly a familiar owl landed on Draco's lap.  
  
He knew immediately who it was from.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
  
An' every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry about the wait!  
  
Please review! I went through my list of people who added me to their favorites and hardly any of those people reviewed! Please do it, it means a lot to me. I like long ones, thanks so much to those people who did!  
  
Story Recommendations:  
  
If you have a bit of spare time you might like to go and read one of these fanfics, they're my favorites!  
  
All I Want and All I Need by omelette du fromage (this story totally rocks and is highly recommended (they're sequels.) I love anything by omelette du fromage!  
  
A Mind Of A Girl by Beach_Babi  
  
Enjoy! 


	17. Picking up the Pieces

A/N: Here's Chapter 17. AS I said before, this story will probably go for 25. I know what's going to happen now! Get ready for suspense, romance and action!!!  
  
Thanks For Reviewing Everyone!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Picking Up The Pieces  
  
Draco looked at the owl, and removed the envelope from its beak. Draco knew it belonged to Lucius.  
  
At that very second another owl swooped down. Judging by its colour Draco suspected it to be Narcissa's. He was happy to finally be receiving something from her.  
  
Dear Draco  
  
This is your father. I have some news to give you, and I'm very happy about it.  
  
Voldemort has finally agreed to let me give you the Dark Mark, which is a great honor, especially at your age. Crabbe and Goyle have to wait.  
  
Today is the 21st of December, so Christmas is nearing. Did you want me to get you anything in particular?  
  
Anyway, back on track, we have scheduled the time when you get your Dark Mark to December 30th. I bet you can't wait to see Voldemort's happy face when you proudly give a demonstration of your abilities. Don't fail me Draco.  
  
On other news something terrible has happened. If the ministry finds out how it happened I am in big trouble, but I trust you, you have to keep this secret, Draco.  
  
Your mother has passed away.  
  
Her funeral will be held on the 23rd of December, and I expect you to be there. Bring the mudblood. I want the ministry to think I've changed my ways and my feelings towards them. I won't hurt her, even though it is so tempting...  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco stared at it in disbelief. His mother was gone. Gone forever. His father had murdered her, the selfish bastard.  
  
As much as Draco dreaded leaving her he felt partially happy for her, as this was what she wanted: to be away from Lucius.  
  
She never wanted to see him again. Never wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to be gone of the place, gone of everything that had ever made her sad or worried.  
  
Narcissa had loved Lucius in the early days, the days before he had become associated with Voldemort.  
  
Everything changed then, and it was never to be changed back. Nothing would ever be the same again. The road ahead was filled with nothing but cruelty and murder.  
  
No wizard could tuck their children into bed without kissing them twice, in fear that they would never see their child alive again, or they would never see them.  
  
Narcissa had locked herself in her room and cried, begging for it all to end it. Begging for something to happen that would stop the pain. Begging for anything but to die. Something that she could just drift away with, although have her presence their.  
  
It never came, and she had hung in their for Draco.  
  
Draco knew very well how much Narcissa had wanted to see him grow up. To see Draco take Voldemort and Lucius down and to make everything better, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it wasn't very likely to happen.  
  
Narcissa was convinced that everything was over, that everything had no meaning.  
  
Her voice had lost its usual spark, and her slightly tanned face was pale as ever. She stayed awake most nights, waiting. She waited for something to happen. Nothing happened.  
  
Remembering Narcissa's owl he hurriedly took the letter from it's beak, and ripped it open.  
  
My Dear Draco,  
  
You know how much I love you, don't you? I just wanted to tell you that. I've always loved you, Draco. I never told you it because I was always afraid it would be the last. Well, this is the last.  
  
I asked my owl to take this message to you as soon as I...passed away. So here it is.  
  
Draco, I'm not going to lie to you. I could have held on, I really could have. The only reason I held on for all those years was because of you. You know what they say, when it's time to go, you'll go? It's my time right now. Right when you're father's struggling with everything.  
  
I know about that little girl, Hermione Granger. Your father never knew when you were lying. I reward you greatly. I can tell that you like this girl a lot, and I just know that everything will work out.  
  
Draco, I know what you're thinking, I know you think I commit suicide. Your father always said it was the coward's way out. I'm a coward. I did it by mixing different potions that would give a fatal effect. It wasn't painful, but I deserve all the pain I can get.  
  
You're going to grow up to be a lovely boy, and I'm disappointed I couldn't hang around to watch it.  
  
Well, I guess this is it.  
  
Goodbye Draco I'll see you soon. Love Always Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Draco reread the letter until he was sure it was actually true. His mother was gone.  
  
All that was left had gone away and there was nothing there for Draco to do.  
  
In a way he felt he had let his mother down by never doing anything about Lucius. He had always been too scared to go to Dumbledore, because he had always known that as soon as he did the Final War would begin, and it would be his fault.  
  
Draco wasn't crying. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction, and, besides, a Malfoy never cried.  
  
He stared I into the fire, watching it burn the wood inside, wishing it could be everything bad in his life, just being burnt away until nothing was left.  
  
Thinking about how long it had been since his mum and him had spent some quality time together, doing all the normal things a mother and son would do with each other, without all the pain and hurt.  
  
Suddenly Hermione tumbled into the common room, following her tradition of tripping over the portrait whole.  
  
'OUCH!' she yelped, as her wrist hit the ground, hard.  
  
To her surprise, Draco didn't say a thing.  
  
She knew something was wrong. Draco's skin was paler then usual, and he didn't show an ounce of expression on his face.  
  
'What's wrong...?' Hermione asked.  
  
Draco didn't say anything, but pain was clearly shown on his pale face. His grey eyes weren't steely anymore. They showed only hatred.  
  
'Is something wrong?' she whispered, taking a seat next to him.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
'Do you want to tell me? It's ok if you don't, I totally understand. But if you want to talk about it, you're more than welcome.'  
  
Hermione was over the 'Draco doesn't trust me' stage. She had realized that his life was anything but ordinary.  
  
'I want to tell you...' he muttered, just getting the words out.  
  
He was once again wearing only boxers. The marks his father had made had faded a lot, but were still visible.  
  
Hermione moved a little closer to him, and stared into his eyes, telling him to begin his story.  
  
'Umm...it's over...' Draco whispered.  
  
'What's over?' Hermione answered. She couldn't help but think he might be talking about their relationship.  
  
'Everything is...'  
  
'Meaning?'  
  
'Meaning everything I live for, everything that I ever wanted, it's all over, and it's never coming back.'  
  
'Draco, I'm not following you...'  
  
He passed her the letters, and changed his position on the couch so his hand was supporting his head.  
  
Hermione read the letter in amazement. She never thought it would happen.  
  
Hermione had read up on any way Narcissa could die from what Lucius had done to her, but she found it was all just abuse, and couldn't do her any long-term harm that could potentially kill her.  
  
Hermione realized that Lucius had said in his letter she was barely holding on, but Hermione convinced herself it couldn't be. It was just another of Narcissa's pleas for help.  
  
'Draco, this is awful,' she whispered and pulled him into a huge hug.  
  
He stayed in her arms for as long as he could, holding onto her and smelling her beautiful hair that had become so tame and shiny.  
  
'Draco, you can cry.'  
  
He shook his head. 'A Malfoy doesn't cry.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'It's a sign of weakness...father always said so.'  
  
Hermione sighed, and took his hand in hers.  
  
'I want to show you something...' she smiled.  
  
The two walked out onto the balcony where beautiful white snow was falling from the perfect sky.  
  
'It's snowing...' Draco muttered.  
  
'Look, snowflakes,' Hermione said softly.  
  
'Yeah,' Draco sighed.  
  
'Did you know that no two are the same?'  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
'My mother did this when my grandfather died when I was little. I thought it was so stupid at first, but, look, they're so beautiful, just like life, and at some point they have to melt away and fall down.'  
  
Draco found himself smiling at her.  
  
'See those two? They're stuck together!' Hermione whispered.  
  
'That'll be us someday. Together until the end.'  
  
'You're right. That will be us.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the day of Narcissa's funeral. Hermione was attending, just as Lucius had asked, and so was Draco, naturally.  
  
It was a particularly hot day, one that you most definitely wouldn't want to be wearing one of those suits that men generally wore to such occasions.  
  
The list of people attending was fairly short. Not many people had known Narcissa Malfoy. She never went outside of the Malfoy Manor in fear of what she might see next.  
  
'I guess this is it,' Draco said.  
  
'Draco, this is just the beginning.  
  
'Beginning of what?'  
  
'This is when it all starts.'  
  
'What starts?'  
  
'Draco, I don't like to say it, and I know you hate hearing it, but it's going to happen. The Final War is about to begin, and we're both going to be large targets.'  
  
'I know. Why will we be large targets?'  
  
'Draco, your father isn't going to accept that you don't want to join the dark side. He's going to blame it on me, that puts both of us in the limelight.'  
  
'You don't have to stand by me. The door is always open; you're free to walk out at anytime. I don't want anyone to get hurt in this, and I know how much you don't want to go to fight.'  
  
'You're right Draco, I don't want to fight. I don't think anyone wants to, but you and I both know it's the right thing to do, and I don't care how scared I am.'  
  
'I found out something, about my father.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'I was looking at some old photographs of my family.'  
  
'Oh, ok.'  
  
'He deliberately drove that car into a telegraph pole. He hated my mother. I was so naïve. I always thought it was an accident, that he lost control of the car. But now I know. He lost control of his life.'  
  
'Shit happens.'  
  
'My life's just one pile of shit. Except for one thing.'  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'You.'  
  
Draco smiled and gave her a quick hug. He didn't want Lucius to see Hermione and himself showing any affection towards each other.  
  
'Promise me you'll stay with me forever, Draco?'  
  
'I can't promise you that, Hermione.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'It's forever and a day or nothing.'  
  
Hermione laughed, and they both walked back towards Hogwarts.  
  
Hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream  
  
It makes me feel alive ((((((Hermione))))))  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please (((((Narcissa)))))  
  
To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive ((((Draco)))))  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. ((((((Narcissa)))))  
  
Let down your defences  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see  
  
that this world is  
  
A beautiful, accident, turbulent,  
  
succulent, opulent, permanent  
  
No way  
  
I wanna taste it  
  
Dont wanna waste it away ((((((Hermione))))))  
  
Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby (((((Draco))))))  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. (((((Narcissa)))))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 17!!!!!!  
Sad, I know, but I had this planned for ages as a way to get Hermione  
and Draco back together after they have a fight. I hope this is long  
enough for you all, I tried to make it long, but I have to rush a bit.  
Mom and Dad are at parent/teacher night thing. You know where the  
parent and teacher talk with each other about how well you're doing.  
Wish me luck!  
  
It's my birthday on April 6th, and for me that is tomorrow, so can you give me some good, long reviews as a present?????? Thanks!  
  
Read AND Review please! Doesn't take long! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone reading Hermione's Dilemma. Sorry i haven't updated in so long. My internet totally stuffed up so i haven't been able to post chapters. I have decided to rewrite Hermione's Dilemma under a different user (rainbowsxx) so check that user in a bit and it'll be up with the first chapter of Hermione's Dilemma the EDITED version. Sorry if you don't like this but i will be adding extra chapters to the new version so please read it. Thankyou SO much for your loyalty to my story and believing in me and my writing skills and i sincerely hope you will continue this loyalty in reading the updated version. I will definitely give you one last update a day before Hermione's Dilemma will be deleted from the site.

THANKS!


End file.
